Mother Dearest
by AnimationNut
Summary: Huey, Dewey and Louie have long lost hope that their mother would ever come back for them. But when they least expect it, Della Duck shows up in Duckburg with the hopes to reconnect with her boys. Soon the triplets are faced with a decision that will change their lives-one way or another.
1. Report Card Day

**I do not own Ducktales.**

**Report Card Day is Hardly a Good Day for Huey**

_Riiiing!_

The school bell rang loudly, a sign to the students that they could flee the confinements of the education system that forced them to endure hours of boring lectures and pages of senseless reading. At least, that's what Huey normally thought when the final bell of the school day rang.

But not today. No, Huey Duck did not race down the stone steps leading to the various concrete paths that would lead him to his destination of choice like he usually did. He leaned against the metal railing, taking his sweet time as his peers sped past, their excited whoops echoing in his ears.

The reason for his unhappy mood was simple.

It was report card day.

The blasted piece of paper was clutched in his wing. And just as he expected, his grades were far from being top-notch. Ugly red _D's _and a few _F's _littered the pure white sheet and Huey knew that any recreational plans he may have had in the future would be postponed.

Uncle Scrooge was going to _kill _him.

"Uncle Scrooge is going to kill you." Dewey echoed his brother's thoughts, a sympathetic look on his face. Huey scowled and jumped the last two steps to join his siblings.

"Not all of us can have straight A's." Huey grumbled.

Out of the three of them, Dewey had wised up the most when it came to school grades. He worked hard and it paid off-the duck had been getting honour-worthy marks since the fifth grade. Louie passed subjects with decent enough grades. He ended up being the type of high-school student that could do a half-hearted job on homework and still come out with passing grades.

Huey, however, had steadily lost interest in the academics and what they had to offer him. He tried, he really did, but he simply could not grasp mathematical concepts or be bothered with analyzing the works of William Drakespere. Oh, he didn't mind reading the plays. It was the 'analyze-and-interpret' part that nearly killed him.

"Why don't you just do the work?" Louie asked, shouldering his green backpack. "Do what I do and just do enough to get you by."

"I _try_." Huey protested. "But you have the magical gift of finishing work at the last minute with little effort and still get the grades. I try to do my work but I either procrastinate or just forget!"

Dewey eyed the report card in Huey's wing. "Remember what Uncle Scrooge said when you got your report card for last semester?"

"'_Ye better pluck up those grades, laddie, or else.'_" Huey said in a poor imitation of his great-uncle's Scottish accent. "Well, it looks I'm going to see what the _or else _is."

A sharp horn blast cut through the air, startling the triplets and the lingering students who had missed their bus. Huey, Dewey and Louie glanced at the purple limousine waiting at the edge of the curb for them. "Oops! We better get going."

"Can't I walk?" Huey whined as he shuffled after his brothers.

Louie rolled his eyes. "It's a three and a half mile walk!"

"Besides, the more you put if off the harder it will be in the end." Dewey added. He threw open the limo door and climbed in, his brothers following behind.

"What, may I ask, was so important that you had to have a conference at the bottom of public school stairs?" Duckworth asked, starting the car and pulling into the street.

"We were just discussing Huey's current problem." Louie replied, settling back.

Duckworth titled the rear-view mirror slightly so he could get a better look at the eldest triplet. "What has Master Huey done this time?"

"Huey," the red-clothed duck stressed for what had to be the millionth time. "You can just call me Huey. And let's just say I got my report card."

"Say no more. I understand perfectly." Duckworth said solemnly. "I trust that you've enjoyed your last precious moments of freedom."

Huey's heart skipped a beat. He started to wonder if Duckworth knew something he didn't...and then he saw the slight twitch of the butler's lips. "Not funny!" The boy complained.

"I thought it was hilarious." Dewey giggled. "The look on your face was priceless."

Huey scowled and slumped against the seat. The anxious knot in his stomach grew with every passing minute. Far too soon for his liking the mansion came into view and the golden gates parted, allowing them to cruise up the long driveway.

"Can't you guys keep your report cards hidden?" Huey begged. "Just for a while."

Dewey arched an eyebrow. "How long is a while?"

"Just until I'm certain Uncle Scrooge is in a good mood."

"Even if we did help you, you know Uncle Scrooge never forgets stuff like this."

"He's like an elephant that way." Duckworth remarked. "And yet he conveniently forgets to give me my paycheck most weeks."

"Which is hardly very much." Louie grinned. "Sometimes I wonder why you stick around."

"I ask myself the same question once in a while." Duckworth sighed.

He parked the limo in front of the mansion and the group climbed out. Huey lingered behind, his report card gripped in his wings. "Oh, why couldn't today have been a P.D. day?"

"For the elementary schools, it was." Louie reminded his brother as they climbed the steps. "That's why we didn't have to make a stop to pick Webby up."

"Lucky girl." Huey muttered.

Duckworth held open the door and the triplets filed past him. For Huey's sake, Dewey and Louie crept as silently as they could towards the wooden stairs. Their brother trailed just as silently behind them, shoving his report card in his pocket as he did so.

"Is that you, lads?"

The thick Scottish-accented voice caused the boys to freeze inches before the first oak step. Casting sympathetic glances at their brother Dewey and Louie backtracked towards Scrooge's office. "Hey, Uncle Scrooge." Dewey greeted.

Their rich guardian sat behind his desk, which was covered in papers and folders. The black cord of a phone could be seen trailing out from beneath the white pile, but the phone itself was buried beneath work.

"How was school today?" Scrooge asked, motioning for his nephews to take a seat. The triplets ventured into the home office and dropped into the cushioned chairs that were situated in front of Scrooge's desk.

"It was alright." Dewey shrugged. "Nothing special really happened."

"Our team won the soccer game in gym class." Huey spoke up. "I scored the winning goal, of course."

"Hmm. Can I correctly assume ye scored the winning grades as well?"

_Oh, crud._

Huey swallowed thickly and didn't answer. Scrooge tapped his wings together and eyed Huey for a moment before turning to Dewey. "Do I even need t' ask?"

"Straight _A's_." Dewey said softly, wishing he could share his good grades with his brother.

"As always. Great work, Dewey. I'm proud of ye. Louie?"

Louie held his marks up for inspection. Scrooge studied them for a moment and checked the comments. "Aye, ye did well too, Louie. But see if ye can pull up those math and science marks. And no more sleeping in history class."

"That was one time!" Louie exclaimed.

"And the last. Am I clear?" Scrooge asked firmly.

"Yes, Uncle Scrooge." Louie promised.

"Good lad. Now run along. I have a feeling I'll be talking t' Huey for a while."

Huey flinched and willed the chair he was sitting in to swallow him up. Dewey and Louie gave their brother a worried look before leaving the office, their backpacks slung over their shoulders.

The door clicked shut behind them. Scrooge cleared his throat pointedly and held out his wing. With a heavy heart Huey removed his report card from his pocket and handed it to his uncle.

"Oh, Huey." Scrooge sighed after a moment. "What am I going t' do with you?"

"I'm sorry." Huey mumbled. "I tried, I really did. But I'm just not good at school."

"Donnae give me that. Ye have a smart head on your shoulders-ye joost have t' stop playing video games and start doing extra homework."

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Huey asked warily.

"Until I'm convinced that ye are taking your schoolwork seriously, there will be no video games, no comic books and no television."

"That's cruel and unusual punishment!"

"Of course it is. It's what your uncle Donald would have done, isn't it?"

Huey could not help but smile. "Good point. But...are you sure you have to take away the television?"

"Get out of here." Scrooge rolled his eyes and pointed at the door. "I'm sure ye have homework t' do and I want it done. _When _it's done, I want you t' show it t' me."

Feeling like he was eight-years old again, Huey simply nodded and left the office.

Perhaps, after a week or so, he could convince his uncle to change his mind about the whole no-television thing.

**Just an intro chapter where we see the triplets in high school :P **

**I'm not the best at accents, so please bear with me xD**

**Review please, but no flames.**


	2. The First Difficult Choice

**I do not own Ducktales.**

**The First Difficult Choice**

Seaman Donald Duck was extremely glad to be back on solid ground.

He pressed his webbed-feet firmly to the warm wood of the dock and glanced over his shoulder. He could see his ship bobbing gently in the distance, slowly departing. Admiral Grimitz had allowed him a week leave in Duckburg, whether out of rare kindness or simply because he needed a break from the duck, Donald didn't quite care. All he knew was that he was long overdue for a visit with his nephews and that the first stop was McDuck Manor.

Donald hailed a taxi and gave the driver his destination. Soon the magnificent house came into view and the taxi was forced to stop at the golden gates, which stayed firmly closed to the foreign vehicle. "Right here's fine." Donald assured the man and paid the fare. He climbed out and strode over to the gates, sticking his beak near the intercom. "Uncle Scrooge, it's me! Donald!"

A brief moment passed before Duckworth's voice crackled from the speakers. "Mr. McDuck says that he is not currently accepting any freeloaders."

"Very funny." Donald grumbled. "Let me in, will you?"

"If I must."

The gates creaked open and Donald slipped through him. He jogged up the walkway and eagerly hammered on the door.

"Keep your tail feathers on, I'm coming." Duckworth drawled and a second later opened the door. Donald walked inside and glanced around the foyer curiously.

"Where's Uncle Scrooge?" He questioned.

"In his office." Duckworth gestured. "He is tying up some loose business ends and says he will be with you shortly."

"He's always tying up loose business ends." Donald muttered.

"Hey, Duckworth, who's at the-Uncle Donald!" Louie cried gleefully upon seeing his beloved uncle. He eagerly tore downstairs and jumped into Donald's wings, dislodging the duffle bag that previously occupied the space.

Huey and Dewey scrambled out of their room and peered over the banister to see if they had heard their brother correctly. "Uncle Donald!" They shouted joyously and rushed to join the hug.

"I've missed you boys." Donald squeezed them tight.

"We missed you too." Dewey mumbled.

"What are you doing here?" Huey asked, being the first to pull from the embrace.

"Admiral Grimitz gave me a week's leave." Donald explained.

"That doesnae mean you're staying here, right?"

Donald turned his head slightly to see his uncle emerging from his office. "Why not?"

"I donae need any more priceless antiques t' be broken." Scrooge said flatly.

"It was a dumb place to put a vase anyway." Donald muttered. "No, I'm not staying here. I still have a house, you know."

"That's a relief." Scrooge smiled. "It's good t' see you, lad. How has service in the Navy been?"

"A lot more deck swabbing than I thought there'd be, but it's good." Donald answered.

"Hi, Uncle Donald!"

Eleven-year old Webby Vanderquack came into the foyer, her cheerful greeting echoing through the room. Since becoming a surrogate cousin to the triplets and niece to Scrooge, she had warmed up to the midshipman despite his temper. And like most people, Donald had fallen for her sugary sweetness and adorableness and hadn't objected when Webby addressed him as such when he happened to visit on her seventh birthday.

"Hiya, toots." Donald ruffled her feathers affectionately. "The boys giving you trouble?"

"Think carefully before you answer." Huey warned playfully. Scrooge rapped the boy gently on the head with his cane.

"Be nice, Huey. Now, why don't we all have a seat in the drawing room while we wait for dinner?"

"Sounds good. I have something important to say anyway." Donald agreed.

For some reason, the words cast an uneasy feeling in Huey's stomach. Exchanging glances with his brothers, he knew they were experiencing the same feeling. The kids followed the adults into the fireplace-heated drawing room, which was supplied with comfy couches and chairs and soft rugs. The triplets and Webby took a seat on the couch while Scrooge and Donald took the oversized armchairs.

"What is it, lad?" Scrooge asked his nephew curiously.

Donald folded his wings in his lap. "My contract for the Navy is almost up." He said slowly. "I only have five more months left of service before I can return home permanently, if I feel so inclined."

"Bless me bagpipes!" Scrooge exclaimed. "Have the years gone by that quickly?"

"I can hardly believe it myself." Donald took a deep breath. "I know you boys have been having fun here. And I don't want to automatically assume that you'll be willing to come back to live with me once I'm finished."

"Are you...are you asking us if we want to stay with Uncle Scrooge permanently?" Dewey asked with wide eyes.

"Yes."

"Donald..."Scrooge began. "Ye donae have t'-"

"I know I can be a jerk sometimes, but even I know I can't just waltz in and take them back without asking." Donald said firmly. "They love being here and you love having them. Since they're the ones who need a guardian, it's only fair that I let them make the decision."

Louie could feel his head spinning. This, he knew, was a decision that would most likely tear him apart. He loved both his uncles dearly and he didn't think he could ever choose one over the other.

"I..."Huey started but soon found that he didn't know what to say.

"It's not a decision you have to make right now." Donald assured them. "You have a whole five months to think about it."

A soft rap on the wooden door caught their attention. Duckworth poked his head around the doorframe and announced, "Dinner is ready."

"Oh, good. I'm starved!" Donald grinned and stood up.

Dewey managed a smile. "You're always starved." He teased. "Your stomach is a bottomless pit."

Duckworth snorted and stepped aside to let the group go ahead of him. "I must say, look whose talking."

Everyone burst into laughter, and for a brief instant the triplets forgot the decision that they inevitably would have to make.

...

Darkness fell and the kids were eventually sent to bed. As they grew older the tri-bunk bed had been split into three small single beds. Dewey occupied the one closest to the window and he found it to be the ideal spot if you couldn't fall asleep.

The boy stared at the inky sky and silver stars. The decision Donald had given them rolled through his mind. "Guys?" He called softly, hoping that his brothers were awake.

"Can't sleep, huh?" Louie asked, rolling over and propping himself up on one elbow.

"Yeah." Dewey admitted. "I mean...I know I shouldn't worry over a decision that doesn't need to be made for a while, but I am."

"I know what you mean." Huey muttered. "I didn't really think we'd _have _to choose. I always thought we'd automatically go back to living with Uncle Donald once he finished his service in the Navy."

"That would have been easier." Dewey sighed. "I'm afraid of hurting someone's feelings. Uncle Donald raised us since we were two. But I'm having a blast with Uncle Scrooge too. They're both great."

"Hey, it's like you said before. Why worry about this now?" Louie pointed out. "We have five months. Right now, we should just get to sleep."

"If only." Dewey muttered. He closed his eyes and willed the blissful state of sleep to descend upon him.

...

Scrooge padded from the kitchen, a glass of water clutched in his wing. He was about to head back upstairs when he noticed the soft glow emerging from the crack of the door leading to the drawing room. Having a pretty good idea of who was up at this time of night, he walked over and pushed the door open slightly.

His nephew was sitting in front of the fireplace, his eyes staring idly at the flickering flames. Scrooge had offered the lad a room for the night and Donald accepted, thus the reason why he was wearing one of his uncle's old nightclothes.

Scrooge cleared his throat and Donald glanced up, surprised. "Hi, Uncle Scrooge. What time is it?"

"Nearly one in the morning, lad." Scrooge replied. He entered the room and dropped into the armchair beside Donald. "Way past your bedtime."

Donald's beak twitched slightly. "I think I've grown passed the need for bedtimes."

"With your temper?" Scrooge snorted. "The more sleep ye get the less likely ye are t' blow your top."

"I've heard that before. Don't think it's true." Donald mused.

"Not with a temper like yours." Scrooge agreed. "Donald...I don't want ye t' feel obligated t' give the lads the choice t' stay with me. I was always willing t' send them t' move back with ye."

Donald gave a short laugh. "That's just it! I know it's only been a couple times but I know it probably feels like it's happened more than that."

Scrooge arched an eyebrow. "What are ye babbling about?"

"Della gave the boys to me when they were two years old. I gave them to you when they were eight. Even Uncle Ludwig watched them for a month in the summer when they were five so that I could take an extended vacation with Daisy. It just feels like that we're passing them back and forth between us. I want them to stay in one place for the rest of their juvenility."

"Donald, these things cannae be helped." Scrooge said softly. "Despite what seems like the constant shift of guardians the lads have turned into wonderful young men. I donae think they were ever bothered by the switch in guardians. Not in the long run, anyway."

"That may be true." Donald said slowly. "But...I've read every letter they sent me. They're having a blast with you, Uncle Scrooge. They love the trips and the treasure hunts. I can't just yank them away without asking them what _they _want."

"And it's a very generous thing t' do, Donald." Scrooge rested a wing on Donald's shoulder. "I know how much ye love the lads. You've done a phenomenal job raising them. Even with your temper."

Donald cracked a smile. "You haven't done a bad job yourself, considering your cheapness."

"Watch your tongue." Scrooge chided. "I'm frugal."

A moment of silence passed after this defense, with both ducks staring into the orange-red flames. Finally, Scrooge spoke again. "No matter what they choose, we both know that we're nae losing them."

But little did they know someone was going threaten that very promise and turn the world of the triplets upside down.


	3. The Mother Returns

**I do not own Ducktales.**

**The Mother Returns**

The morning sunlight shone through the triplet's bedroom window, rousing Dewey from sleep. The boy yawned tiredly and stretched, casting a glance at his brothers. They were still snuggled under their covers, sound asleep. Smiling slightly, Dewey ran a wing through his ruffled feathers and headed downstairs.

"Whatcha doing, Uncle D?" Dewey asked as he descended the wooden stairs. Donald stood by the door, duffle bag in hand and looking like he was just about to leave.

Donald eyed his nephew with mild amusement. "That's a new one."

"It just slipped out." Dewey admitted. "But you know, I think it has a nice ring to it. Are you leaving already, Uncle D?"

"Yup." Donald shouldered his bag. "I have to make sure Uncle Ludwig didn't trash my house while I've been away. Actually, I have to make sure I still _have _a house."

"I'm sure you do." Dewey grinned. "Uncle Ludwig only has to make a few payments and clean house now and then. It's not like a lot of hydro is being used."

"That's true. But who's to say he hasn't used my basement as an extra lab?"

"He hasn't. I've helped him with the cleaning once in a while." Dewey informed.

"Oh, sure. You start helping around the house _after _I've gone."

"I've grown up a lot since you joined the Navy." Dewey said seriously. He puffed out his chest to emphasize his point.

"Sure you have." Donald drawled. He jabbed the boy in the chest and he quickly deflated. "I better head off. I'll drop by throughout the week."

"Don't forget to visit Daisy."

"I'd never hear the end of it if I didn't stop by while I was on leave." Donald shuddered at the very idea of his girlfriend's wrath. "Bye, Dewey. Be good."

"As always." Dewey grinned innocently. Donald rolled his eyes and left, closing the door gently behind him.

"Who was that?"

Dewey turned to see his great-uncle glancing out into the foyer from his office. "Uncle D just left. He wants to make sure Uncle Ludwig hasn't messed up any payments that would make him no longer _have _a house."

Scrooge snorted. "It's probably been turned into a full-scale laboratory by now."

"Nah, I've been making sure he keeps everything the way it is. The last thing we need is for Uncle D to be around dangerous chemicals."

"The mental image gives me the willies." Scrooge muttered. "And out of curiosity, does this mean you'll start calling me Uncle S?"

Dewey laughed. "It just doesn't have the same ring as Uncle D, so I think not."

"Good. Teens and slang donnae go over well with me." Scrooge said, satisfied that his given name would not be shortened to one simple letter. "If you're going t' stay up, get dressed. Ye cannae be walking around in your pajamas all day!"

Dewey glanced at his white flannel pajamas. "Why not? I think today is a pajama day."

"Dewey..." Scrooge said warningly.

"I'm just kidding! I'm going." Dewey held up his wings in surrender and jogged back to his room. Huey and Louie had finally awoke and were rummaging tiredly through their drawers.

"Where were you?" Louie yawned.

"Uncle D left. He said he'd pop around throughout the week." Dewey informed.

Huey blinked, a red shirt dangling from his wings. "Uncle D? Hey, that's pretty good. Sweet and to the point."

"Not at all like Uncle Donald." Louie joked.

The boys got dressed and the smell of bacon and eggs met their nostrils. They eagerly tore downstairs and into the little breakfast nook, where they parked their behind on the soft diner-style bench.

"Oh, look whose up at this hour." Duckworth drawled as he set about putting the fresh food on their empty glass plates.

"Who can sleep through the lovely odour of your cooking?" Huey asked sweetly.

"Flattery gets you nowhere." Duckworth shook his head with a slight smirk.

He had just finished doling out bacon and eggs on the fourth plate when Webby joined the triplets at the table. "Where are Uncle Scrooge and Uncle Donald?"

"Uncle D left and Uncle Scrooge is in his office." Huey answered, shoving a forkful of eggs into his beak. A while ago, he had been irritated when Webby first addressed Donald as if he were her own uncle. It felt like she was moving in on one of the only few relatives he had left. He realized after a bit that Webby wasn't moving in on anyone. She was pretty much family, and Uncle D was a part of their family.

"Oh. I didn't hear him leave." Webby mused, spearing a piece of bacon and eating it.

Louie grinned. "Yeah. For once, Uncle D didn't break anything."

"Oh, good. You're all up and eating." Mrs. Beakley said with satisfaction as she entered the kitchen. "Webby, dear, is your room clean?"

"Did it yesterday." Webby confirmed.

"Goody-goody." Huey muttered.

"Boys?"

"Uh...it's clean enough." Dewey said carefully.

Mrs. Beakley put her wings on her hips and frowned sternly. "We tend to have different definitions of the word clean."

"Theirs is nonexistent." Duckworth spoke as he passed, carrying a silver tray that was laden with orange juice and breakfast food.

"Hey, it is too!" Huey hollered after the man. "Our room is actually pretty clean for once! You can see the floor and everything!"

"Nothing will fall on you when you open the closet." Louie added.

"And nothing is shoved under the bed." Dewey finished. "That's clean, isn't it?"

Mrs. Beakley studied them with a critical eye. "I'll give it the inspection once I finish helping Duckworth with the dishes. What are you boys doing today?"

"Nothing much." Louie shrugged. "We'll probably just play some ball outside."

"I'll be stuck in here, doing math." Huey grumbled. "And then I get to show it to Uncle Scrooge for _his _inspection."

"If you get stuck, give me a holler." Dewey offered. "I can help."

"Thanks. I may just do that. Trigonometry is definitely not my strong point." Huey sighed.

Webby stared at her cousin in confusion. "Trigo-what?"

"Trigonometry. It's this really hard math where you're forced to apply rocket science and the laws of physics in order to get the answers." Huey moaned dramatically.

Webby gaped slightly, her eyes growing wide with fear. It was, after all, not very long before she herself entered high school.

Mrs. Beakley cuffed Huey on the back of his head gently. "He's just teasing, dear. Trigonometry is just the study of triangles."

Webby relaxed. "Oh! That's doesn't sound too bad."

"You're in for a real surprise." Huey mumbled under his breath. He popped the last of his bacon into his mouth before getting up. "I better get working. I have six questions to do and I have a feeling it will take me all day to do it."

"Maybe you can join us outside if you finish early." Louie suggested. "Uncle Scrooge didn't say anything about you not playing outside, did he?"

"Not that I can recall." Huey said honestly. "But I'm hoping if I start doing a good job on my homework and get my marks pulled up I'll get my video games and television back."

"Is that your only motivation?" Mrs. Beakley asked in exasperation.

Huey thought for a second. "Yeah, pretty much. See you guys later."

"Good luck." Louie called after his departing brother. "Come on, Dew. Let's go play some ball."

Webby shook her head as they too left the kitchen. "Boys." She sighed heavily. "Always leaving the girls behind."

...

As the kids enjoyed their Saturday (or endured it bitterly, in Huey's case) one female duck lingered across the street from Donald Duck's house. She eyed the pinkish house that rested on a small, grassy slope. It stood out from the other houses on the block, which hardly surprised her.

Donald was always one to stand out in a crowd.

She took a tentative step off the curb. Almost immediately she jerked back, stumbling back onto the hot cement. _Oh, pull yourself together, Della Duck! _She scolded. _It's been long enough! It's now or never!_

Taking a deep breath Della strode across the street and up the walkway. She stopped in front of the cream-coloured front door and faltered. It had been so long since she'd last seen her brother...and she knew that the reception she would receive would be far from warm.

_But I have to do this. I have to...meet my sons._

She squeezed her eyes shut. A mother should not be thinking such a thought twelve years after said sons were born. Before she lost her courage, she rapped on the door.

A few seconds passed, enough for Della to miserably believe that after all the work she put into heightening her courage Donald wasn't even home. She was about to walk away when the door was hastily thrown open. Donald opened his beak, saw who was standing on his front stoop, and stared dumbly.

"I think this is the first time I've ever seen you speechless." Della joked meekly.

Instantly the fire jumped into Donald's stomach, burning him up from the inside. "That's not true. If you stuck around long enough, you would have seen my face when I discovered three sobbing toddlers on this very doorstep." He said coldly.

Della, being Donald's sister, felt her own temper flare up. "I understand that I deserve something far from a warm welcome." She said, trying to keep her cool. "But I haven't seen you in twelve years. Do I even get a hello?"

"You're lucky I haven't slammed the door in your face." Donald snapped. "What are you doing here and what do you want?"

"I'm here to see my sons."

"_Why, you insolent no-good b-"_

Della clamped a wing over his beak and glowered. "Don't even say it." She growled. "The last thing I need is to take crap from you, no matter how much I deserve it."

"You deserve to be called every name under the sun!" Donald exploded. "Not one phone call, not one letter, not one visit in _twelve years! _And you think you can just waltz right in and speak to my boys?"

"You _know _why I did what I did!" Della cried. "I was a young, single mother who was living in the nastiest conditions with a job that paid close to _nothing. _I _tried, _Donald. For two years I _tried. _But I couldn't afford to give them what they needed. I couldn't afford to give _myself _what I needed. I couldn't take care of them."

"So you took the coward's way out." Donald hissed. "You didn't have the _decency _to stick around and tell me what you were going to do. No, you just put them on my doorstep and took off to who-knows-where."

"I was in St. Canard, okay?" Della snapped. "I went to the big city to get a job so I could support myself!"

"Nothing excuses what you did." Donald said softly. "You could have asked me or even Uncle Scrooge for help. You could have gone on welfare. But you didn't."

"You don't have to understand _my _reasons for why I did what I did." Della said flatly. "I'm here now."

"And what makes you think I'm going to let you see the boys?"

Della's blue eyes flashed dangerously. "Because I have a right to see them."

"You gave up that right twelve years ago."

"I'm going to see them one way or another." Della said determinedly.

"I'll call the cops if I have too." Donald threatened.

Della ignored her brother as only a sister can and shoved past him into the house. Instantly, she was greeted by portraits of Donald with her sons at a very young age and some of him with his high school sweetheart. "Still dating Daisy, huh? Never thought you two would have lasted this long. Married yet?"

"_Get out of my house!" _Donald hollered, grabbing her by the wing and dragging her towards the front door.

Della dug her webbed feet into the carpet. "Not until I see my boys!"

"_They're not even here!"_

They both froze as the words echoed throughout the house. Della knew that Donald did not mean that the boys were not there at the moment.

He meant they were not there at all.

"What. Did. You. Do. With. Them?" She snarled, her wings ready to punch her brother in the face if he uttered the dreaded word-_orphanage_.

Donald glowered at her. "Oh, look whose talking. For your information, I've been in the Navy the past six years. Uncle Scrooge's been taking care of the boys since they were eight."

Her mind reeled. Had she really missed so much in twelve years? It seemed so.

"Then I guess I'm going to have to pay a visit to Uncle Scrooge. It's been a long time since I've seen him too." Della said finally. She pushed past Donald and stormed out the front door. Donald gaped after her, hardly believing the audacity of her actions.

He snapped out of his stunned state and grabbed his phone. He dialed hastily and paced the hallway as the other end started to ring.

"Scrooge McDuck speaking." Scrooge said, businesslike.

"Uncle Scrooge!"

"Donald? I thought I've told ye not t' use my office number-"

"Della's back!" He cried, cutting off his uncle's lecture.

Silence fell. Then, _"What?"_

"She's back." Donald repeated. "She just stopped by asking to see the boys. I let it slip that they're with you and she's on her way."

"Bless me bagpipes!" Scrooge cried. "The boys cannae meet her yet! Not right out of the blue! I'm going t' see if I can make her see sense."

"I'll be over as soon as I can." Donald promised. He hung up and dialed a new number.

"Hello?"

"Oh, good! You haven't left yet."

"What are you talking about?" Daisy Duck demanded. "You're not cancelling, are you?"

"...actually-"

"_Donald Duck! _You've been in the Navy for _months _and it's our first date together since your last visit and you _cancel!_" Daisy shrieked, outraged.

_Thanks, Della. You're already causing me nothing but problems._

"My sister's back." Donald interjected before his girlfriend could go on another rant.

"...Della?" Daisy asked incredulously, vaguely remembering the girl from her high school years. "She's in Duckburg?"

"Yup." Donald said, suddenly tired. "She wants to see the boys."

"Who does she think she is?" Daisy cried, her anger turning to a different target. "The boys have been happy without her for twelve years and now she's going to make everything complicated!"

"You're telling me." Donald ran a wing down the side of his face. "Listen, I really want to be there in case things get out of hand. I'm really sorry-"

"Don't be. The boys need you. We can always reschedule." Daisy assured him. "Good luck. Call me later and fill me in."

"I will." Donald promised. "Love you, bye." He hung up, took a deep breath and grabbed his car keys.

This was _so_ not what he needed six days before he was due to ship out.


	4. A Not So Warm Welcome

**I do not own Ducktales.**

**A Not So Warm Welcome**

Della peered out of the taxi window as it rolled up towards the familiar golden gates. She grimaced upon seeing her uncle waiting for her, his cane tapping impatiently against the dirt ground. She paid the cabbie and stepped into the sunlight. "I guess you're ready to throw me in the nearest deep, dark pit too, huh?" She asked as she approached him.

"I'm ready t' knock some sense into ye." Scrooge said firmly. "Della, lass, yeh cannae just waltz in like this! The boys need t' be prepared before they see yeh!"

"What, did you tell them I'm dead?" Della asked angrily.

"Donnae be daft. They know you're alive. That means-"

"They know I left them." Della finished, her heart heavy. "I know I didn't handle things well."

"You're telling me." Scrooge said flatly. "If ye needed money, why didn't yeh just _ask_?"

Della threw her wings in the air. "Because I was ashamed! I was ashamed that I couldn't take care of _myself _let alone my own kids! I knew you wouldn't want to give me the amount I would have needed in order to get my life in order and I knew Donald would never let me hear the end of it."

"Those are nae excuses!" Scrooge exclaimed. "I would have leant yeh the money yeh needed t' get your life together. That would have been the _responsible _thing t' do."

"Well, we both know that responsibility isn't my thing." Della muttered. "Uncle Scrooge, it's been so long. I got my life together and I just want to see my sons."

Scrooge studied her desperate expression and sighed heavily. "Aye, Della. You've always had a knack for driving those around ye wild."

"So...?" Della prodded hopefully.

"We'll wait until Donald gets here." Scrooge said firmly. "We'll have a talk. What is for certain is that yeh won't be seeing the boys today. We need to give them time t' adjust t' the idea."

He pushed the gates open and motioned Della through. They headed up the long walkway and entered the mansion.

"Duckworth, make sure the boys stay outside." Scrooge muttered. "Is Huey still upstairs?"

"He finished his homework earlier than expected. He did not want to bother you and I checked over his assignment. It was well done. He is outside with his brothers." Duckworth responded, eyeing Della curiously.

"Perfect. Keep them occupied. We'll be in the drawing room." Scrooge informed. Duckworth inclined his head and went to perform his task.

_Great. I'm being hidden from my own kids. But there's no one to blame but myself. _Della thought sadly as she entered the drawing room, a place she had spent many hours in when her parents had brought her over for visits when she was a child. Scrooge shut the door firmly behind her and they both took a seat on the couch.

"I think I may have skipped some pleasantries." Scrooge said with a slight smile. "Hello, Della. It _is _nice t' see yeh again."

The sincerity in his voice caused hot tears to gather in Della's eyes. "It's nice to see you too." She whispered.

"Why so long?" Scrooge asked gently.

"I...don't know." Della admitted. "I know I could have called...I was only in St. Canard after all. But it wasn't until recently that I found my courage to come back after what I did."

"Ye have t' understand, there's a good chance that the lads won't welcome you with open arms straight away." Scrooge warned. "You'll have some explaining t' do."

"I know." Della bit her beak. "It'll be difficult but I need to do it. So...does that mean what I think it means?"

"We'll have t' discuss this with Donald." Scrooge said carefully. "You may be their mother, but yeh gave the lads t' Donald. He has a say in this too."

"_Absolutely not!"_

The shout came before the duck who uttered it did. Della winced when the door slammed open, revealing a very ticked-off Donald Duck. "She is _not _seeing the boys!"

"Come on, Don!" Della pleaded. "Can't you understand what I've gone through? I think about them every day-"

"Apparently not enough to send them a card on their birthday!" Donald raged. "I'll be surprised if you even remember their names!"

Della's eyes flashed and she stood up. "Huebert, Deuteronomy and Louis." She snapped. "I'm not as heartless as you've made me out to be! I know the names of my own sons!"

Donald snorted. "I'm remembering now why Dewey doesn't go by his full name."

"Dewey?" Della repeated. "You changed his name to _Dewey_?"

"I didn't change anything. They shortened each other's names when they were four so they could at least pronounce them to some extent. They've gone by Huey, Dewey and Louie ever since. But of course _you _wouldn't know that."

"Donald!" Scrooge said sharply, bringing the attention of his niece and nephew to him. "Look, I know you're not happy about this. But Della has her reasons, and although we may not like or understand them, she's here now. Do you really want the boys going through their lives not knowing their mother at all?"

"They've been doing fine so far. Dumbella will only complicate matters."

"_Don't you _even _start calling me that!" _Della shrieked, the dreaded nickname bringing back painful childhood memories.

"I'll call you whatever I want, _Dumbella._"

Della went to punch her brother and Donald easily dodged the attack. Scrooge quickly inserted himself between the squabbling siblings, his own temper heating up. _"Knock it off!" _He bellowed. "Blast me bagpipes, you're both acting like stubborn children!"

"It's his fault." Della said angrily (and a little childishly).

"_My _fault?! You're the one who-"

"Whoa, what's with all the shouting? We can hear you guys all the way from the yard!"

The three adults in the room froze. The triplets (who had ignored Duckworth's attempts to keep them outside) stood framed in the doorway. They stared, stunned, at the female duck who was most definitely _not _Daisy, like they had thought.

Della took a tentative step forward. "Do you...do you know who I am?" She asked nervously, suddenly realizing that she was not as prepared for this moment as she thought she was.

Louie stared, his eyes wide. "Mom?" He breathed, hardly believing what he was seeing. But yes, the woman in front of him was the same one he had seen in Donald's photo albums, her facial features having changed very little over the years.

"It's me." She whispered, eyes welling up at seeing her sons for the first time since they were toddlers. "You've grown so much."

Dewey opened and closed his beak. So many questions ran through his mind but none managed to reach the verbal state. He was speechless.

Huey, however, was not. His eyes narrowed into slits at the one who had abandoned him and his brothers. "What do you want?" He asked coldly.

"Now, Huey-"Scrooge began.

"No, no. He has a right to be mad." Della said softly.

"You bet I do. You leave us for twelve years and _now _you decide to show up? Pardon me if I'm suspicious." Huey crossed his arms.

"I know nothing explains my isolation from you guys. But I'm hoping you'll give me a chance to explain-"

"Sorry, not interested." Huey said flatly. "When I was younger, yeah, maybe I would have jumped at the chance to finally meet and bond with my mother. But I grew out of it, and you missed out. Come on, guys."

Huey stormed out of the room. Louie glanced hesitantly at his mother. "Maybe...after he's cooled down." He said softly and hurried after his sibling.

Dewey rubbed the back of his neck. Despite the fact that Della didn't deserve his sympathy, he found himself feeling sorry for her. She just looked so _sad_. "You probably do have an explanation for your absence. And we will hear it. But this is a shock for us, you know?" He said, trying to sort through his reeling emotions so that he could stay indifferent at the current moment. "We've always dreamed you'd show up and we'd get to have a mom. But it's been so long we just accepted the fact you weren't coming back for us."

"Are you mad too?" Della asked.

"Sort of. We all are. Give us some time to think this over, and we'll get back to you." Dewey eyed her cautiously. "That is, if you're sticking around."

"I rented an apartment in downtown Duckburg." Della informed. "I can leave my number with Uncle Scrooge, if you'd like."

"Okay." Dewey took a deep breath. "Okay, yeah. You do that. We'll have a talk...but I'm not promising you anything."

"I understand. I appreciate the chance." Della managed a smile. "Thanks..."She trailed off, suddenly realizing that she had no idea which son she was talking to.

"Dewey." The boy answered her unspoken question. "The one that, for the most part, always wears blue."

"I'll...remember that." Della said softly.

Dewey gave a curt nod, waved and departed. Della collapsed back onto the couch.

"That went well." Scrooge said tiredly, rubbing his forehead. He could feel a headache coming on.

"They were doing fine without you in their lives, Della." Donald snapped.

"Donald, shut it." Scrooge growled. "This is a complicated matter and it won't be solved by fighting. Della, leave your number with Duckworth and head home. I think it would be best if you were out of the picture for a bit."

_Wasn't being out of the picture the problem in the first place? _Della thought. Instead, she agreed. "I'm...sorry, Uncle Scrooge. I never meant for-"

"Its better you show up now than not at all." Scrooge interjected. "I'll be talking to you soon, Della."

Della nodded, cast a glance at her brother before leaving. Donald glared after her and only looked away when Scrooge jabbed him with his cane. "Ouch! What's the big idea?"

"You need t' grow up, Donald." Scrooge snapped. "Ye cannae just keep Della out of the boys' lives!"

"_I _need to grow up?" Donald cried. "_I'm _the one who took the boys in and raised them as my own! _I'm _the one who was there for them when they needed it the most! Not her!"

"She's _trying_, Donald." Scrooge said softly. "We may not agree with many of the things she has done, but she's obviously willing t' make an effort."

"It's an effort that should have happened long ago."

"Aye. But she's here now. We'll let the boys talk it over amongst themselves before we sit down and have a talk with them."

Donald eyed his uncle wearily. He was not at all keen on having his sister try to bond with the boys. In his mind, she had long forsaken that opportunity. But he also knew that the boys had the final say in this matter. "Fine. Whatever."

"Good lad." Scrooge smiled, relieved that his temper-ridden nephew wasn't putting up too much of a fight.

"Do you need me to stick around?"

"I think I can handle things from here. Yeh have a cancelled date t' reschedule, don't you?"

"Yeah." Perhaps some time with Daisy would help him cool down-so long as they didn't get into one of their infamous lover's quarrels. "If you or the boys need me-"

"I'll be sure t' call." Scrooge promised.

Donald nodded slowly and left. Scrooge waited until his nephew had gone before collapsing into an armchair with a tired moan.

He knew that emotions would be running high for the next while. With Donald close to shipping off and Della's determination, there would be many more fights to occur, especially if Huey continued giving attitude. Out of all three of them, Huey was the one who inherited most of the Duck family temper. He was simply not that easily ticked off like his uncle was.

"Why me?" Scrooge groaned, rubbing his forehead. "I'm an old man who should nae have t' deal with this."

The door creaked open and Webby cautiously poked her head into the room. "Uncle Scrooge? I heard a lot of yelling...is everything okay?"

_Ha! _

"An unexpected visitor dropped by." Scrooge said carefully, unsure if Webby needed to know the information that would no doubt somehow include her in the family squabble. "No one was really prepared for her and...well, you know Donald's temper."

"Oh. Where's the visitor?"

"Gone." _For now, anyway._

"Was there...something special about this visitor to make everyone so emotional?" Webby asked.

Scrooge smirked at her not-so-subtle attempt to divulge information. "Nothing yeh need t' worry about right now, lass. Why don't yeh go play?"

"Oh, alright." Webby sighed, disappointed that she was (once again) being left in the dark. "See you later, Uncle Scrooge."

"Bye, darlin'."

Webby shuffled across the foyer, her gaze drifting towards the ceiling. Whoever the visitor was, she really had upset her cousins.

_I wonder what's going on..._


	5. Conflicting Emotions

**I do not own Ducktales.**

**Conflicting Emotions**

"Who does she think she is?" Huey ranted, pacing the length of his bedroom floor. Louie and Dewey observed from their beds. "She doesn't make any contact in twelve years and all of a sudden she shows up wanting to get to know us!"

"Well, she did say she wanted to explain." Dewey pointed out. "Maybe we should hear her out before we cement her in a concrete opinion."

"You guys aren't seriously considering listening to her, are you?" Huey halted his pacing to stare incredulously at his brothers.

"Of course!" Louie cried. "I mean, I know she gave us up and all, but haven't you ever wondered what it would be like if we had a mother?"

"When I was little!" Huey snapped. "But it became apparent that it was never going to happen!"

"It is now, though!" Louie pointed out. "This may be our only chance to get to know...our mother."

"Why should we take it?" Huey demanded. "It took her twelve years to finally come seek us out. We should turn her away like she did to us."

"I know you feel hurt because she left us for so long." Dewey said softly. "But she's trying to fix that. The least we can do is hear her out."

"We don't have to do anything." Huey said coldly.

"You're not even the least bit curious as to why she left us with Uncle D?" Louis asked. "I know I am."

Huey threw his wings in the air. "Don't you guys get it? It was her choice to leave us with Uncle D in the first place. She made it clear then that she didn't care about us."

"I don't think that's the reason at all." Dewey objected. "She seemed pretty happy to see us."

"It doesn't matter anyway." Huey muttered. "She left and we have no way to contact her."

"Actually, I told her she could leave her number with Uncle Scrooge. That way we can call her after we've talked things through."

"Then you might as well tell Uncle Scrooge to scrap that number. We'll never use it."

"Huey, she bought an apartment in Duckburg!" Dewey snapped. "She's obviously planning on staying for a while-maybe because of us. I want to give her a chance."

"Me too." Louie piped up.

"That's two-one." Dewey crossed his arms. "I'm sorry, Hue. But I really want to know my own mother."

"Whatever." Huey bit out, frustrated and angry. "I'm going for a walk."

He stormed out of the room and Louie sighed. "Should we...should we call her now?"

"Let's do it tomorrow after school. Maybe Huey will change his mind." Dewey decided.

There was a rap on the door. "Come in!" The two boys called.

Uncle Scrooge slipped inside. "Hello, lads. Where's Huey?"

"Taking a walk." Louie pointed out the window. "He's pretty upset."

"I cannae say I blame him." Scrooge sighed. "I know that the sudden appearance of your mother must have been quite a shock-"

"That's an understatement." Dewey muttered.

"-and I know you're angry and confused-"

"Actually, Huey is the only one who's really angry." Dewey admitted. "I mean, I was a little mad at first. Why does she choose now to show up in our lives? Why no contact before? But...I want to give her a chance. I really want to know my mother."

"Aye, that's understandable. For all her faults (and there's quite a few of them) she really does mean well."

"Have we...have we ever asked about Mom?" Dewey asked slowly, the foreign word sliding clumsily off his tongue.

"Ye haven't." Scrooge admitted. "Ye may have asked your uncle Donald...though he's not entirely fond of Della considering what happened."

"Uncle D was pretty ticked. Doesn't he like his sister?" Louie questioned, not ever being able to imagine him getting into such a shouting match with his brothers as Donald did with Della.

"They...have a tumultuous relationship." Scrooge explained carefully. "Ever since they were teens they steadily argued and fought. But when your mother couldn't afford to care for herself, let alone three infants...she took the irresponsible route in your uncle's eye."

"By leaving us with him?"

"I think it was the way she did it. She simply put ye on the doorstep, rang the doorbell and left. There was no note or anything. Donald found himself with three two-year olds on his doorstep and he took it upon himself t' raise you."

"That does seem pretty heartless." Louie muttered, wondering if maybe Huey was right about their mother.

"Della was never good at dealing with problems. She always shoved them off on someone else without thinking of the consequences of her actions."

"What do you think?" Dewey asked, wrapping his wings around his knees and pulling them up to his chest. "Should we give Mom a chance?"

"That's up t' ye lads. I hold no ill-will towards your mother and it seems she has done some growing up in the past twelve years. I must warn yeh, however, that Donald may try t' convince ye that Della is nothing but the spawn of the devil-whether he knows he's doing it or not."

"We'll keep that in mind." Dewey giggled. "Thanks, Uncle Scrooge."

"Anytime, lads. Anytime."

...

Dusk had fallen and Huey knew that he had long missed supper. The rumbling in his stomach was overpowered by the swirl of thoughts in his mind as he stalked back and forth across the pristine grass. How could his brothers be so willing to hear Della's explanation? Why were they not as angered by her appearance as he was? Didn't the fact that she purposefully did not make contact in twelve years mean nothing to them?

"Huey, my boy, you're going t' wear out me yard."

Startled, Huey glanced behind him. Sure enough, faint tracks were made in the grass from his consistent pacing. "Oh. Sorry, Uncle Scrooge."

The rich duck took a seat on the back stoop and patted the cement beside him. Huey shuffled over and took a seat, knowing exactly what the conversation was going to be about.

"How're yeh feeling?"

"Angry. Upset. Confused." Huey rested his chin in his wings. "I don't think Della deserves a chance."

"Why not?"

"She gave us up."

"Don't you think it might be fair t' hear her explain why?"

"No. I'm fine without her in my life."

"Yeh know, I said that meself, a long time ago about my own family." Scrooge said softly. "I had made my fortune without them and I thought that I didn't need them. By the time I realized I was wrong, it was too late. Much of my family had passed away."

Huey turned his head slightly. "What made you realize you were wrong?"

Scrooge wrapped a wing around Huey's shoulders and squeezed. "You did. You and your brothers. You reminded me the joys family can bring-as well as the pains."

Huey cracked a smile at the last part. "Maybe..._maybe _I'll let her have her say. But I'm not promising anything."

"Ye don't have t'." Scrooge assured him. "Just hear her out. And if ye don't like what ye hear, then that's fine."

Huey nodded slowly. The words Scrooge spoke were true. He would not be committing to anything if he went with his brothers to meet with Della. And deep down, he had a feeling his great-uncle was right. If he didn't take this chance, there were good odds of him regretting his choice later on.

"Okay, Uncle Scrooge. I'll let Dewey and Louie know they can make the phone call."

"Good lad." Scrooge smiled and stood up. "If you're hungry, Duckworth left a plate for yeh in the fridge."

"...I'll let them know _after _I eat." Huey decided.

...

"Guys, we're gonna be late!" Webby whined, hovering by the front door and shooting her cousins annoyed glances.

"This is important!" Dewey snapped, squinting at the piece of paper Duckworth had recorded Della's number on.

"Why can't you just call whoever you're calling after school?" Webby demanded.

"Why wait when we can call her now?" Louie retorted.

"Shut up! It's ringing!" Dewey hissed, clutching the phone to his ear. Louie crowded over his shoulder but Huey lingered back, a wary expression on his face.

Webby let out a sigh and crossed her wings impatiently. She was sorely tempted to go outside and tell Duckworth to leave her cousins behind. She didn't know _why _it was so important for the boys to be calling someone at eight-thirty in the morning. They wouldn't even tell her _who _they were calling.

"Hey, Mom. It's Dewey."

Webby jolted and whirled around, gaping. At first, she wondered if she heard wrong. But then Dewey said it again.

"Yeah, we have to leave for school shortly, actually. I just wanted to call and tell you that we want to hear what you have to say. Yes, even Huey. Today, after school? That's kind of short notice...hold on." Dewey placed a wing over the mouthpiece and turned towards Scrooge's home office. "UNCLE SCROOGE!"

A solid _thump _echoed from behind the door followed by a muffled curse. A second later Scrooge threw the door open and glared out at them. "What are ye still doing here?" He demanded. "Ye have school t' go t'!"

"Yeah, we know. Can we meet Mom at the ice cream parlour today after school?" Dewey asked.

Scrooge hesitated. "I donnae know...Huey's not supposed t' go anywhere after school until his marks pull up."

"We'll be back before five." Dewey promised. "I'll even make sure Huey gets his homework done."

"Alright." Scrooge agreed. "No staying out later than five."

"Perfect. Thanks, Uncle Scrooge." Dewey removed his wing and repeated the condition he had just been given. "So we'll see you after school. Bye." He hung up, grabbed his backpack and raced out the door. His brothers quickly followed behind, leaving Webby staring numbly after them. After a moment she slowly turned and glared accusingly at Scrooge, who realized that the young girl had heard the whole conversation.

"I would think," she snapped, irritated, "that it would have been prudent enough to tell me that the triplet's _mother _has appeared out of thin air and is now back in their lives."

"Never yeh mind." Scrooge said sternly. "None of this concerns yeh and yeh will stay out of it. Do I make meself clear?"

Webby pouted. "Crystal," she muttered. She twisted on her heel and stormed out the door, grumbling under her breath.

"No one tells me _anything _around this place!"

...

The school day passed quicker than Huey expected. Before he knew it the final bell trilled and he and his brothers followed the crowd of students stampeding out the front doors. "You know, I think this is the first time Duckworth isn't here waiting for us." Huey muttered.

"Well, the ice cream parlour isn't a far walk from here. Besides, it's good exercise." Dewey said.

They were silent for the entire walk. Their nerves were a little too high for them to concentrate on conversation. Louie fiddled with the brim of his green cap, Dewey whistled softly and Huey kicked a pebble along the concrete.

Soon, the pink-and-white colour themed ice cream parlour came into view, its sign twinkling merrily. They could see Della sitting stiffly at one of the booths through the large windows. "Okay, guys. We hear what she needs to say." Dewey instructed. "Then and only then can we pass judgement."

"It sounds so final when you say it like that." Louie muttered. "Like what she says will either make her gain us or lose us."

"That's exactly what's about to happen." Huey said flatly. "And all I can say is that it better be a _really _good story."

Louie pushed open the glass door, causing the bell that was dangling above to chime softly. Della's head snapped up and she smiled upon seeing the boys. "I'm glad you came."

"We said we'd come." Dewey said, tossing his bag underneath the table and taking a seat across from Della.

"_We _always-"Huey started but Dewey shot him a glare, knowing that his brother was about to make a harsh remark. Huey clamped his beak shut and glared at the plastic tabletop. "We're here." He said shortly.

"What do you boys want?" Della asked. "It's my treat."

Huey arched an eyebrow. He was tempted to say that he could not be bought. Then again, it was free ice cream. "Chocolate-Banana Explosion."

"Vanilla-Mint Swirl, please." Louie requested.

"Black Cherry." Dewey said softly.

Della waved a waiter over and put the order in, along with a chocolate milkshake for herself. "You boys have grown so much." Della spoke. "How are you?"

"Great." Huey answered.

"How was school?"

"It was school." Louie shrugged. "Nothing out of the ordinary happened."

"Unless you count Huey getting a _B _on his math assignment." Dewey grinned.

"Not much of a math person, huh?"

Huey gritted his teeth. "Not much of a school person at all." He muttered.

"I hear you. I was never one for school when I was your age either. Your uncle, on the other hand, was the scholar boy."

This caught Huey's attention. He stared at Della with wide eyes. "No _way_!"

Della grinned. "Yup. He got honours every year and even won a few subject awards."

"Uncle D?" Louie asked incredulously.

"I understand how it's hard to believe. But Don just had a knack for school. Despite the fact he could get himself in some pretty idiotic situations, he was a good student."

"Why weren't you?" Dewey questioned.

"Ah, school just never really held my interest. I only went for my friends and when I was of age I dropped out." Della shrugged. "I regret it now, of course. But back then I didn't think twice-even though my mother never let me forget about it."

"Uncle Scrooge used to tell us stories about his family." Louie said. "Was Grandma really as temperamental as Uncle Scrooge made her out to be?"

"You bet. Mom had a nasty temper on her-where do you think we get it from?"

"Uncle Scrooge seems pretty calm. And we rarely lose it like Uncle D."

Della laughed. "Don just got the shorter fuse than the rest of us. It used to get him in trouble all the time at school. I always wanted to see what his permanent record was like-a boy with straight _A's _contrasted against the many visits to the principal's office."

The waiter arrived with the ice cream. Dewey poked at his red, black and pink desert with his silver spoon. "So, Mom, what do you have to say?"

Della took a deep breath. "Gee, where to start?"

"How about you explain to us your side of the story?" Dewey suggested. "Why did you leave us with Uncle D?"

"I was broke. Dead broke. Even when I found out I was carrying three eggs I was just making ends meet. For the first two years of your life I tried. And then I had a realization-I was raising three toddlers in a dumpy apartment in the bad part of town. We were living in poor conditions-there was hot water on random days and the heater didn't work at all. I couldn't afford to look after myself anymore-and that meant I couldn't afford to look after three children. So I did what I thought was best. I left you with Donald."

"Why didn't you just ask for money?" Louie asked. "I'm sure Uncle Scrooge would have helped."

"I was a proud woman back then, Louie. I never liked asking anyone for help. I also knew that I would need a _lot _of money from Uncle Scrooge. Even if he was willing to give it to me I would never be able to pay him back, especially at the job I was working. A high school dropout with minimal experience doesn't earn much."

"I can understand that," Huey finally spoke. "But what I want to know is why you never bothered to contact us."

"I..."Della bit her beak. "After I moved to St. Canard, I got a job that was slightly better and enrolled in night courses. When your third birthday rolled around, I was going to call-and then I realized I would have to talk to Donald in order to talk to you. And I wasn't ready to face that, not after what I did. I didn't have the decency to speak to him before I dropped you guys off. I just did it. It was incredibly selfish of me and it was a long time before I had to courage to come."

"So...you never visited or called because you were ashamed of yourself?" Dewey summarized.

"I know it's not an excuse. I can only hope you're willing to give me a chance. I really do want to get to know you, boys."

"We want to get to know you to...Mom."

Della beamed and leaned over the table, wrapping her wings around the boys in a hug she had been dying to give. Dewey and Louie accepted the embrace and Huey reluctantly squeezed back.

And he had to admit, it felt nice to finally feel affection from the woman who had given birth to him.


	6. The Last Straw for Huey Duck

**I do not own Ducktales.**

**The Last Straw for Huey Duck**

The six days passed quicker than Donald would have liked. Before he knew it he was standing in the foyer of Scrooge's mansion, bending down to hug his nephews and bid them goodbye. "It's off to sea once more for me, boys."

"But just think Uncle D. In five months you'll get to come home permanently." Louie said happily.

"Unless you decide you want to extend your service time." Dewey added, a bit nervously. "And if you do, we'd be totally cool with it."

Donald laughed and ruffled his feathers. "I think I'll be ready to live life as a civilian again by that point."

"Donald!" Scrooge called, standing impatiently in the doorframe. "Duckworth is ready and gas is nae cheap!"

Donald rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming. See you in five months, boys."

"Bye Uncle D!" Huey, Dewey and Louie called.

"Bye, nephew. Donnae do anything stupid."

"I never do anything stupid!" Donald cried indigently, pausing on the first step to glare at his uncle.

Scrooge leaned against his worn cane and arched an eyebrow. "Donnae be giving me that. I have plenty of stories t' tell that would prove your tendency t' do stupid things."

"Ooh! Like what?" Huey asked eagerly.

"No stories!" Donald said hastily. "I promise I won't do anything stupid."

He waved one last time before hurrying down the steps. "Doggone it," he muttered after casting a quick glance at his watch. "Late again."

"Hey, Don."

Startled, Donald managed to come to a stop before he crashed into his sister. He peered over her shoulder, spotting the purple limousine waiting for him. "Dumbella, I don't have time for-"

"Don't _call _me that!" Della hissed. Catching Donald's irate glare, she struggled to regain her composure. After all, she had always been the one that was able to control the famous Duck temper (more so than Donald could, anyway). "I just want to have a quick talk with you before you go."

Donald debated on pushing past her but decided that the action would only result in a physical fight that only siblings could engage in. "What?" He demanded.

"I never thanked you, Donald. I never thanked you for watching over Huey, Dewey and Louie while I was sorting my life out. I never asked what you wanted and yet you still raised them as if they were your own. They've told me nothing but good things about you, Don, when I asked about their lives." She cracked a smile. "Of course, they did say they could have done without your temper."

Donald rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, if they didn't pull foolish stunts all the time I wouldn't have a reason to yell at them. And...I think being a guardian made me a better person. So I guess I should thank you for that, but I won't."

"Of course." Della said flatly. "I also wanted to say...I did come to Duckburg for a visit on their fourth birthday."

Donald frowned. "No you didn't. I'm would have remembered if you did."

"I didn't actually make my presence noted." Della admitted. "I knocked on the front door but no one answered. I was going to leave when I heard voices come from the backyard. I went and peered around the side of the house...and I saw my boys."

"Why didn't you show yourself?" Donald demanded. "I wouldn't have bitten your head off-not then."

"They were playing in a plastic kiddie pool," Della whispered, her mind transporting her back to that day. "They were so happy, splashing and laughing. You were sitting on the deck, watching them with the utmost attention. And whenever they looked over at you, I could _see _the love and admiration practically shining in their little eyes. That's when I knew if I walked in and you told them I was their mother, there was a good chance they would want to come back with me.

"At the time I wasn't ready to take them back...and I knew then that I would never get them back. I know this sounds twisted, but I couldn't take them from you. Even from that brief glance I had it was obvious you adored each other. You gave them a life ten times better than I could have ever given them. Uncle Scrooge gave them a life _twenty _times better than I could have ever given them."

"Della, I would have helped support you." Donald said softly. "And if you didn't want that I would have looked after the kids until you were able to support them by yourself. You didn't have to do what you did-staying out of their lives for so long and giving them up."

"I know." Della smiled sadly. "But...in some weird way...I have a feeling that the boys led a happier life with their uncles than they ever would have with their own mother."

"You don't know that."

"And maybe I never will. Who knows? All I know what's done is done and the boys are willing to give me a chance to be their mother. And...I'm hoping you'll give me another chance to be a better sister."

Donald studied her for a long moment. "Della...you've driven me crazy the past decade by not even _being _here. I think that's a job well done for a sister."

Relieved, Della embraced him. "Thanks, Donald. For everything."

"Yeah, yeah. You've already said that." Donald gave her a squeeze and gently removed himself from her grip. "Now I got a boat to catch. Maybe I'll see you in five months?"

"Considering I have a job where I can work from home I think you'll be seeing me after those five months." Della smiled.

"Then I'll see you in five months. Don't do anything stupid."

"Hey, I never do anything stupid!" Della snapped. The words greeted her ears and she paused. "Well, not to the extent of _your _stupidity, anyway."

"Look who's talking." Donald scowled and stormed past her and towards the limousine. "Lousy brat."

Della grinned smugly. Yes, one thing certainly hadn't changed-she was still successful at getting in the last (and best) word.

...

"Is the week over yet?"

Dewey cast his brother a grin as the trio walked through the courtyard, lunch bags in wing. "Almost. There's only two more days until Friday."

Huey gave a dramatic sigh. "I don't think I'll be able to make it through the week, let alone the school year. Do you know how long it's been since I've seen an episode of Pelican's Island?"

"We've been grounded longer than that before." Louie pointed out. "Did you try to weasel your way out of your sentence?"

"Yeah. I even asked Mom to back me up. She tried to convince Uncle Scrooge to compromise by banning me from any entertainment systems until I finish my homework instead of banning it all together until he sees my next progress report. Didn't work. He went into this lecture on how Della should be trying to teach me responsibility and self-discipline."

"What'd Mom say?"

Huey grinned. "She told him that no parent should be as heartless as to ban their children from television for long periods of time. And I think I made things worse by reciting his famous 'responsibility' spiel under my breath."

"Nice." Louie laughed. He and his brothers dropped down at one of the wooden picnic tables. They rummaged through their brown paper bags to see what Mrs. Beakley had packed them for lunch. "No! She put mustard on my ham sandwich!" Louie wailed, holding the food out in disgust.

"Oh, good. I thought I would have to starve. She put mayo on mine. We must have gotten the bags mixed up." Dewey traded sandwiches with his brother. "And then there's Mr. Nasty over here, who puts _both _condiments on his."

"It's delicious!" Huey protested, taking a big bite to emphasize his point.

"Hey, guys!"

The boys looked up to see their mutual best friend, Doofus, at the other end of the courtyard waving at them. "Hey, D-man!" Huey called.

The plump boy started towards them, swinging his lunchbox merrily. The football jocks sitting diagonally from the triplets glared at the boy, wishing they could at least knock him around a bit. But it was well known that Doofus was a close friend of the triplets and therefore a friend to the richest duck in the world. No one wanted to risk making Scrooge McDuck irritated and so the nerd was off-limits to the bullies.

"Do you guys wanna come over after school?" Doofus asked, dropping down beside Dewey.

"Louie and I can't." Dewey answered. "We're going to a movie with Mom-she managed to persuade Uncle Scrooge to let her take us on a school night."

Doofus, who had been well informed of the sudden appearance of the triplet's mother, nodded. "Well, Huey, do you think you can convince your uncle to let you come over?"

"With your help, probably." Huey smiled. "We just have to say we'll be doing a little bit of homework-emphasis on little."

"Hey, dorks!" Ralph Jackson, the quarterback, shouted. "Did I just hear Deuteronomy say he was going to a movie with his mom?"

Dewey gritted his teeth at the use of his full name. "So what, Raphael?"

"Nothing. I just can't believe she was dumb enough to come back to you losers."

Huey, who had inherited most of the Duck temper, bristled. "Shut up, moron."

"Don't encourage him," Louie hissed. "Just ignore him."

"Aw, did I hurt your feelings?" Ralph taunted. "Don't you know by now that you're pathetic? It took this long for your own mother to finally decide you were worth her time-and that's cloudy judgement on her part."

"They're just words, dude." Dewey whispered, seeing his brothers eyes flash with anger. "And the guy speaking them isn't worth our time."

"I mean," Ralph continued. "She has to know what freaks you'll turn out to be. Look at Donald and that wacko von Drake-they're lunatics!"

That did it.

With a cry of fury Huey launched from his table, crossed the short distance and tackled Ralph right off his bench in a mere blink. Louie, Dewey and Doofus were stunned for only a second before they jumped into action, dragging Huey off of Ralph before any of his buddies decided to join the fray. They needn't have worried-none of the other players had the courage to touch Scrooge McDuck's beloved nephews.

"_What is going on out here?"_

The principal of Duckburg High strode onto the scene, taking in the situation in an instant. Ralph was on the ground, holding his bloody beak. Louie, Dewey and Doofus were restraining Huey, who had received a black eye.

"What happened here?" Principal Featherton demanded.

"He's a psycho!" One of Ralph's friends cried, jabbing a wing at Huey. "He jumped Ralph for no reason."

"That's not true!" Doofus cried.

"Ralph was antagonizing Huey!" Louie added.

"Physically?" Featherton demanded.

"...no." Dewey admitted reluctantly. "Verbally."

"Then I'm correct in assuming it was Huebert who threw the first punch?"

Huey gave a stiff nod. Featherton sighed. "Jim, get Raphael to the nurse. I'll be speaking with you later. Boys, you can get back to your lunch. Huebert, come with me."

Louie, Dewey and Doofus nodded slowly and let go of Huey. The boy shuffled after the principal, his gaze glued to the ground. The principal's office was not a place he was a stranger to. He was often sent there for pulling pranks and the occasional backtalk to teachers who were being particularly insufferable. But he had never been in trouble for something as serious as starting a fight-even if Ralph instigated it with his harsh words.

Too quickly did they reach the sentencing room-a simple space with beige carpeting, white walls, an oak desk and shelves littered with books, knick-knacks and photographs. Huey dropped into the plush visitor chair and folded his wings in his lap. Featherton took a seat in his office chair and studied Huey intently. "What happened?"

"Like Louie said, Ralph was taunting me-well, us. I was the one who reacted. He said stuff, I lost it and did something stupid."

"Do you want to elaborate on the stuff he said?" Featherton asked.

"Just cracks about my family. I'd rather not go into detail."

"I see. Huebert, I'm sorry to say you are suspended for three days effective immediately. I know it's your first time committing such an offense but we take fighting seriously here. But since I have full faith that you won't do this again I pulled the punishment down two days-three from the usual five."

"Yes, sir. Thanks."

Featherton nodded and reached for the phone. "I know your life has been shaken up a little recently, and I feel I should tell you that you have one of the most dedicated and loving families I've ever seen."

Huey swallowed a sudden lump that appeared in his throat. "Thank you, sir."

Featherton dialed the number of McDuck Manor. After a few rings Duckworth's voice flowed from the other end. "McDuck residence."

"This is Principal Featherton of Duckburg High calling in regards to Huebert Duck. Is Scrooge McDuck there?"

"I'm afraid he has stepped out. Is Huey alright?"

Featherton hesitated, not sure if he should reveal the recent events to the butler before Scrooge himself. Huey motioned for the man to pass over the phone and, deciding that Huey would know how to handle this matter better than him, he complied. "Hey, Duckworth. Yeah, I'm fine. I...I'm in trouble."

"Oh, what have you done this time? Set off a stinkbomb in the corridors?"

"I beat a kid up." Huey said softly.

A brief moment of shocked silence occurred on the other end. Huey bit his beak. "I'm suspended from school effective immediately."

"My word." Duckworth murmured. "I'll be right over."

A sudden, crushing wave of guilt descended over Huey. Duckworth had a million and one things to do and he was going to drop them all just to prevent Huey from walking the long distance home. "It's fine, Duckworth. I'll see if Uncle Ludwig is home."

"Are you certain?"

"Yeah. If...if he's busy, I'll call you back."

"Would you like me to break the news to your uncle when he gets back?"

Huey thought this over for a moment. Perhaps it would be beneficial to give his uncle some time to cool down before he actually faced him. "Yeah, please."

"Then I shall see to that. Wise up, Huey."

Huey cracked a small smile. "I'll try. See you later, Duckworth." He hung up the phone and glanced up at his principal. "It's okay if I call Uncle Ludwig, right? He is on my emergency contact list."

"Since you've already made the arrangements, I don't see why not." Featherton said dryly.

Huey nodded and dialed the number to his eccentric uncle. "'ello! Professor Ludwig von Drake speakin'. How can I be helpin' 'hoever it is?"

"Hey, Uncle Ludwig. It's Huey."

"Huey?" Ludwig's cheerful tone turned to one of concern. "Shouldn't ya be at school, _mein junge_?"

"I am at school...in the principal's office. I got into a fight and I'm suspended effective immediately for three days. Uncle Scrooge isn't home at the moment and I was wondering if you could come pick me up if you're not busy."

"A' course! I'll skedaddle right over an' den ve'll haf a long talk, _ja_?"

Huey sighed. "Yeah, I thought as much. See you soon, Uncle Ludwig." He handed the phone back to his principal and leaned back in his seat.

Well, at least he knew that, out of his three uncles, Ludwig was the one least likely to blow his top.

**Quick Translation: **_**Mein junge-**_my boy


	7. Grounded-Again

**I do not own Ducktales.**

**Grounded...Again**

Huey only waited five minutes in the office for his eccentric uncle to arrive. The professor burst in through the wooden door, his gray hair as wild as ever and his glasses slightly askew on his beak. "De professor is here! Vere is de foolish boy?"

"Here." Huey mumbled, peering over the edge of his chair.

"Professor, your nephew has committed a serious offense. I understand he was being antagonized but as he threw the first punch he must be punished accordingly."

"As he should!" Ludwig exclaimed. "Fighting is a big no-no! Huey, vhat do ya haf ta say for yourself?"

"Sorry," Huey muttered, staring at the beige carpeted floor. "It won't happen again."

"You bet your keister it von't! Come along, _mein junge_. We haf some talkin' ta do, _ja_?"

"_Ja_." Huey said glumly. He stood up and followed his uncle out of the school. As he stepped out the front doors he heard two soft voices call his name. He cast a glance at Ludwig, who had not noticed his hesitation and was moving further into the parking lot. Huey retreated a few steps into the school and hurried to his brothers, who had moved from their hiding spot behind the trophy case.

"What happened?" Louie asked anxiously.

"I'm suspended for three days." Huey informed. "Uncle Ludwig is taking me to his place...I hope. I don't really want to face Uncle Scrooge just yet."

"I wouldn't either." Dewey agreed. "He's gonna flip when he hears about this."

"Ahem."

The three boys froze and glanced at the main entrance, where Ludwig stood with a stern expression on his face. "An' vhat do ya t'ink you are doin'?" He asked his two non-suspended nephews.

"Er...going to class?" Louie asked meekly, as he and Dewey's English class had started three minutes ago.

"Den move dose tail feathers. Ya can speak ta your _bruder_ later."

Louie and Dewey obeyed, hurrying off to class. Huey sighed and shuffled after Ludwig, wondering why he had to lose his temper. He climbed into the passenger seat of Ludwig's small vehicle. The professor gently cupped Huey's chin and turned the boy's head, inspecting the black eye Huey had received. "Tsk, tsk. Dat's quite de shiner. Ve'll put some ice on it vhen ve get home."

"When you mean home..."Huey asked carefully.

Ludwig started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "I mean my home. But only for a liddle vhile. Scroogie vill hear about dis soon enough."

"Yeah, by word of Duckworth. I just want to give him time to cool down, you know?"

Ludwig chuckled. "_Mein junge_, I'll be surprised if Scroogie ain't dere already."

Huey gulped at the very idea. "He's gonna kill me."

"Now, ya know he von't. Ya vill just be grounded for a long time."

Huey moaned and slumped against the seat. "I'll be surprised if he doesn't ground me until I'm eighteen!"

"Vell, ya shoulda t'ought of dat before ya started a fight." Ludwig lectured as he pulled into his driveway (which, to Huey's relief, was free of Scrooge's limo). "But before ve discuss dat, let's get a liddle ice on dat baby."

Huey climbed out of the car and into the house. As usual, the small space was full of oddities and books-books overflowing on shelves and stacked in all corners and surfaces of the room. A soft hissing came from Ludwig's basement lab. The boy collapsed on the couch and rubbed his throbbing eye.

"Rubbing vill only make it vorse." Ludwig chided, returning to the living room from the kitchen with a small plastic baggie full of ice.

Huey took it and placed it over his injured eye, wincing at the uncomfortable sensation. "Thanks, Uncle Ludwig."

"No problemo." The man took a seat beside Huey. "Now, vhy don't ya be tellin' me vhat you vas thinkin'."

Huey shrugged tiredly. "I just lost it, Unc. Isn't that what the Duck family does? Showcase their infamous temper?"

"Dere is quite de temper in de Duck family." Ludwig agreed. "But dat is no excuse. Look at Scroogie! He has a good hold on his temper."

"True. But what about Uncle D? He loses his temper at the drop of a hat!" Huey pointed out.

"I say dis with lotsa love ta Donald-do ya really vant ta end up a hot head?"

Huey cracked a smile. "Not really."

"Den ya need ta grow a longer fuse." Ludwig advised. "Vhat did de boy say ta make so mad?"

"I'd rather not say." Huey muttered, avoiding Ludwig's gaze.

"Come now, if he insulted ya, you know dat you are a caring, smart and good boy. You know dis, _ja_?"

"Yeah." Huey said softly.

He fell silent and Ludwig, who among other things was a psychologist, waited patiently. The young child would speak when he was ready and Ludwig would wait as long as he needed to.

Finally, Huey peered up into the gaze of his uncle. "He called you and Uncle D lunatics." He admitted. "And it ticked me off."

Ludwig's smiled warmly. "Ah, come 'ere, you kooky boy."

Huey gladly accepted the hug from his uncle. "I is very touched dat you defended me, but I don't vant ya ta get into fights ever again-you are much better den dat."

"I know." Huey sighed. "I just forgot myself for a moment."

Suddenly, there came a persistent knocking at the front door. "Where is the boy?" Scrooge McDuck bellowed from the other side. "Where's the lad that's about to be turned over my knee?"

Huey squeaked in panic and grabbed a couch pillow in a feeble attempt to protect himself from his uncle's wrath. "So much for cooling down time!"

Ludwig got up and opened the door. Scrooge barged in, swinging his cane madly and his sight zeroing in on his nephew cowering against the arm of the couch. "Huebert Duck, I am _furious _with you!"

"I'm sorry!" Huey cried. "I just lost my temper for a second!"

"Joost lost your temper?!" Scrooge echoed in disbelief. He grabbed Huey by the scruff of his neck, causing the boy to drop the pillow, and lifted him in the air with surprising strength for a man his age. "Yeh gave the boy a bloody beak!"

Huey winced. "How'd you know?"

"I called the school after Duckworth filled me in." Scrooge growled. "The boys' parents have already been notified. You're darn lucky they're nae pressing charges against yeh. What did the boy do t' make yeh sock him?"

"He's a jerk who enjoys taunting other kids for the fun of it!" Huey cried, tired of explaining himself. "He was making fun of my family and I wasn't having it."

"That doesnae mean yeh can start brawling every time someone insults you or your family." Scrooge said firmly. "There's a difference between being defensive and being stupid."

"Ah, Scroogie, the boy knows vhat he did vas vrong!" Ludwig exclaimed, loosening the Scottish man's grip on Huey. "An' he promised ta never do it again."

Huey nodded his head furiously.

Scrooge frowned. "He better not. Yeh have a three day suspension, mister, and I'm going t' do one better. You're grounded for three weeks."

"Three weeks?" But Uncle Scrooge-!"

"Don't Uncle Scrooge me! Get in the limo!" Scrooge gave Huey's behind a swat with his cane and the boy quickly complied, racing from the house at top speed. The man sighed wearily, the anger suddenly fleeing his body. "Och, Ludwig. I cannae believe this is happening."

"The boy only lost his temper for a moment."

"Ha!" Scrooge snorted. "Donald _only _loses his temper and look at the messes he gets himself into."

"Everyone makes mistakes. Don't be too hard on him, Scroogie."

"Aye, I'll try me best. Thanks for picking the boy up, Ludwig."

"Anytime, Scroogie. Anytime."

...

Huey was bored out of his mind-and it was only his second day of suspension and second day of Scrooge's three week grounding. He had already done the homework of the previous day that his brothers had brought over and gotten it approved by the warden. It was probably unfair to call Scrooge such a thing, but that's exactly how Huey felt-a prisoner being watched carefully by the warden. He was confined to his room for the first week of grounding. All meals were sent up to him. Huey was so desperate for something to do he nearly resorted to reading one of Dewey's books.

Nearly being the key word.

"I'm not gonna last much longer." Huey bemoaned.

"Then you shouldn't have thrown the first punch, Slugger."

Huey winced at the name. "Ugh, if Uncle Scrooge hears you calling me that he'll think I'm planning a rematch. And then I'll never get out of here."

Della laughed, moving further into the room and holding two mugs of hot chocolate. "I managed to convince Duckworth to make two cups of sugary goodness. This should brighten your spirits."

Huey accepted the warm mug and took a sip. "So, did Uncle Scrooge tell you everything?"

"Yup."

"Are you going to yell at me too?"

"I probably should. But since I'm not your legal guardian, I'm not really in the position to be dolling out discipline, even if I am your mother."

"Trust me, I got enough lecturing from Uncle Ludwig and enough shouting from Uncle Scrooge." Huey sighed. "And I definitely would have had my behind whacked if Uncle D was here."

Della laughed. "That's hilarious, considering Donald got into more than his fair share of fights in school."

"Really?"

"Like I said, an honour student with quite the record. And you're not going to believe me when I say this, but Donald was actually _worse _back in the day."

"I don't believe it." Huey said flatly. "I simply can't imagine Uncle D being more temperamental than he is now. No being should have that much anger in them."

"Tell that to Donald. But I shouldn't be talking. I got into a few fights myself when I was in school."

"Did you win?"

"Probably shouldn't be having this discussion, considering you're my son and I should be a role model, but I'm remembering that you did live with Donald for six years. Yeah, I won most of my fights."

"How about Donald?"

"His anger gave him an edge. He was a force not to be reckoned with when he was mad. He took down the entire football team just for whistling at Daisy."

"You know Daisy?" Huey asked in surprise.

"Somewhat. I only know her as Donald's girlfriend. You would know her ten times better than I would. Is she nice?"

"She's great." Huey nodded. "We used to call her Aunt Daisy when we were little. But we stopped a few years ago. We're waiting for the moment where she'll _actually _be our aunt. And we've been waiting for a while."

"Don isn't exactly someone who's good at commitment." Della mused. "But that's kind of contradicting considering he's had the same girlfriend since he was seventeen."

"Can...can I ask a question?" Huey asked.

"Shoot."

"Who's our father?"

"I was waiting for that one. I'm surprised you guys didn't ask it sooner."

"Well, I think Uncle D did tell us once that our dad was a deadbeat. I'm pretty sure that set us off into tears. He felt so bad for making us upset that he took us out for ice cream."

"Your uncle's right. He was a deadbeat, probably still is a deadbeat." Della shrugged. "I wasn't the most responsible person, so let's just say things got out of hand at a party."

"How old were you?"

"Nineteen."

"A young mother, huh? Sounds like one of those cheesy drama shows."

"My life certainly felt like one. I never expected him to help support you so it's not like I was crushed or anything. Although I do wish you could have a father to talk guy stuff with."

"That's what Uncle D, Uncle Scrooge and Uncle Ludwig are for." Huey said.

"They've been good to you, huh?"

"The best."

"I wish I could have been there for you too."

"You're here now. And I realized that's what matters."

"You're a good boy, Huey." Della ruffled his hair.

"You know, we've told you all about our childhood. You haven't told us much of yours."

"Hmm...I'm not entirely proud of what I did when I was your age, but I guess I could tell you so you won't make the same mistakes I did."

"And maybe you could tell some more stories of Uncle D while you're at it? Of the...entertaining variety."

"I'd be delighted to."

**Quick Translation: **_**Bruder**_**-**brother


	8. Story Time

**I do not own Ducktales.**

**Story Time**

The promise was kept and the following Saturday evening Della arrived with a duffel bag. Scrooge was the one to answer the door (as Duckworth was busy running errands). He took in his niece with nervous eyes. "Why do yeh have that bag?"

Della blinked innocently. "I got kicked out of my apartment. Apparently, it's wrong to kick your neighbour in the stomach because he's being a jerk."

"_Della, yeh bloody idiot! Here I am trying t' teach Huey that fighting is wrong and his own mother is-"_

His bellowing cut off abruptly when he caught Della trying unsuccessfully to quell her giggles. "I'm just messing with you," she laughed. "Ah, your _face_. It was priceless. I wish I had a camera to capture the moment."

Scrooge breathed heavily, his heart rate slowly returning to normal. "Yeh little minx." He growled. "I nearly had a heart attack on the spot. Now what are ye doing here?"

"I'm sleeping over. Since Huey can't come to me I've come to him. That way the boys and I can bond over good old fashioned stories."

"Not about your juvenile endeavors, I hope." Scrooge said sharply.

Della hesitated. "Weeeeell...not _all _of them were bad."

"Do I need t' remind you of the lemonade stand incident?"

"Hey, I was ten! And that jerk was trying to rip off a kid!"

"He had t' go t' the hospital for damaged shins!"

"I was a violent child." Della shrugged. "But I've changed-for the most part."

Scrooge rolled his eyes. "All I ask is that yeh donnae give them any ideas."

"Wouldn't think of it." Della grinned innocently.

"Hey, Mom."

Della glanced up to see one of her sons standing at the top of the stairs, peering down at her. She regarded the colourless pajamas he was wearing and hesitated. "Hey...Louie?" She guessed.

The duck smiled. "Eh, it's Dewey, but you were close enough."

"Right." She jogged up the stairs. "Of course."

She followed her son to the upstairs landing and into the triplet's bedroom. "Hey, guys. How are you?"

"Bored. We've been keeping Huey company all day since he can't do anything." Louie muttered.

"Maybe I can help with that." Della tossed her duffel bag by the foot of Louie's bed and took a seat on the floor. "I'm sure I can think up some stories of Donald that will amuse you."

Huey grinned eagerly. "What was it like growing up with Uncle D?"

"It was like being in a state of constant war." Della said feelingly. "We are twins, after all. Our parents didn't have much money so we had to share many things-mostly our toys."

"Uncle D played with dolls?" Louie asked with amusement.

Della laughed. "Not exactly. Our parents bought toys that were...I suppose gender-neutral. I rarely played with dolls and dress-up and Don rarely played with cars and action figures. We mostly had puzzles, board games and plenty of outside toys. And we had to share all of it."

"How long did a toy last around your house?" Dewey questioned.

"Longer than you would probably think. If something broke, it was one less toy to play with and one more toy that wouldn't get replaced. Donald and I, despite our fights, were careful not to break anything."

"Uncle D used to yell at us all the time when we fought over our toys." Huey frowned. "I wish we could have thrown this back at him."

"He probably wouldn't have taken it very well." Dewey muttered. "He always said that we need to do as he says, not as he does."

"You guys are lucky, though." Della folded her wings in her lap. "Don knew what it was like to have a sibling that was the exact same age as you-he remembers the constant comparison, the constant sharing and being lumped together. Of course, he was always the one being on the good end of the comparison...but never mind that."

"Uncle D never compares us." Louie said thoughtfully. "And I don't think he ever lumped us together as one person."

"That's why you guys are as close as you are. You probably would have looked for the opportunity to pull apart from each other as I did with Donald."

"Is that why you don't get along?"

Della sighed. "I think that's a big part of the reason why. I hated always being considered a part of Donald rather than just my own person. There's also the fact that the only thing we had in common was our ability to lose our temper at the slightest thing. And as you know, Don got the worst of the Duck family temper."

"What was Grandma like?" Dewey asked softly.

"Oh, I'm sure Donald and Uncle Scrooge told you stories about her."

"Yeah, but I'm sure you'll tell us the interesting ones."

Della smiled. "Alright...my mom was a hot head. If we disobeyed her we were in for a whooping. Neither Donald nor I escaped her wrath. Heck, no one did. There was this one time where our neighbour kept sending his dog to our lawn for his bathroom breaks. Mom asked him politely to stop. But then one day she stepped in it when she was going to tend to the garden. Well, she lost it. She started screaming at him from over the fence. The poor guy looked ready to faint, he was so terrified."

"Wow." Huey said in amazement. "And I thought Uncle D was bad."

"Ah, Mom was more than just someone waiting to blow her top. She tried as best as she could to give us a good home life. There was always food on the table and a goodnight kiss for us at bedtime." Della blinked back sudden tears. "And despite my annoyance with her treatment of Donald and me as one, we both loved her dearly. But I'm sure you didn't want to hear the mushy side of my childhood, right?"

Huey grinned. "Well, Uncle Scrooge did tell us you were a ruffian as a child."

Della snorted. "Ruffian is a bit harsh. I was just...spirited."

"Spirited how?" Dewey asked with interest.

"Oh...Uncle Scrooge is gonna kill me for telling you these stories. Alright, besides my dismal school grades and habit of skipping class, I tended to pull pranks anytime I could. I filled the school pool with gelatine mix, painted the tires of my principal's car pink, filled water balloons with horseradish and booby-trapped the boys locker room and I took joy in putting a surprise in Donald's locker once a month."

"You did all that?" Louie asked in disbelief.

"Let's just say those are the pranks I got into the _least _trouble for." Della grinned sheepishly. "I wasn't kidding when I said I was irresponsible as a kid...and a teenager...and as a young adult. And don't seem so surprised. I know you've played some tricks on Don."

"Can't argue with that." Huey laughed. "But the problem with Uncle D is that he strikes back-and he's pretty ruthless about it."

"You don't need to tell me that." Della rolled her eyes. "I once painted his bike pink. He retaliated by stealing the _only _doll I had and cutting her hair off _and _drawing a mustache on her face-with a permanent marker."

The triplets burst into laughter. The second they got the moment of getting the visual image of a devious Donald vandalizing a poor doll out of their heads a rap came at the door.

"What's with all the ruckus?" Scrooge asked suspiciously.

Della winked at her sons and grabbed a pillow off of Louie's bed. "I was just telling them about how good I was at beating kids up in high school."

The door flew open and Scrooge stormed in, his face red and beak opening to deliver a scathing dressing down to his niece. Not a word got out, however, as he was instantly struck in the face with the pillow Della had snagged.

Scrooge stared at the pillow at his feet, then at his hysterically-laughing nephews and finally at his smug niece. He calmly adjusted his glasses before speaking.

"Would yeh boys like t' hear a story about your mother getting stuck in a cat door when she was your age?"

"Seriously?" Huey cried.

"Yeah!" Louie said eagerly.

"When she was _our _age?" Dewey echoed.

"No!" Della wailed. "That was the single most humiliating time in my life-I'd rather my offspring not know of it."

"Should've thought of that before yeh tricked me, lass." Scrooge smirked and settled down at the edge of Huey's bed.

"It was a warm spring night in Duckburg, and your mother was determined t' go t' a party she had been forbidden to attend that evening..."

_Me and my big mouth. _Della thought miserably, resting her chin in her wings and waiting for the painful story to be over with.


	9. The Second Difficult Choice

**I do not own Ducktales.**

**The Second Difficult Choice**

Four months.

A time span that should have dragged on flew by. In those four months Huey managed not to get into any more trouble at school and brought his grades up, therefore getting off his grounding with a stern warning of what would happen if he let his grades take another nosedive.

During those months Della and her sons established Friday evenings as being their dinner night. The latest venue was a simple burger joint in downtown Duckburg.

"So Huey, how are your grades holding up?" Della asked as they took a seat in the booth right next to the wide glass windows.

"Solid _B's_." Huey answered. "I guess hard work really does pay off."

"And I think Uncle Scrooge breathing down your neck helped motivate you." Louie laughed.

"Any more trouble with what's-his-name?"

"Ralph? Nah. He's been leaving us alone for the past few months."

"I'm glad to hear it."

A waiter arrived at their table and raised his notepad and pencil, ready to scribble down orders. "Have you decided what you would like to order?"

"I'll take some fries with extra gravy." Della glanced at her sons. "What do you boys want?"

"Double cheeseburger, hold the onions." Huey requested.

"Cheeseburger, hold the pickles and relish." Louie ordered.

"I'll just have a hot dog with all the trimmings." Dewey decided. "And three rounds of ice tea and one round of orange soda."

"How'd you know what I wanted to drink?" Della asked in surprise as the waiter walked away to fill in the order.

Dewey shrugged. "It's what you always get at any restaurant."

"Huh. I guess so." Della mused. "Listen...boys, I have something to tell you."

Huey immediately tensed up. "That doesn't sound good." He said warily.

"It depends on how you take it. You know how I've been working at home online as a web designer, right?"

"Yeah. You said that computer skills and web design were the only classes you ever passed with flying colours." Louie remembered.

"Thankfully, my one skill ended up saving me from a life of poverty. I've been getting really popular online. A major company has checked out my freelance work and want to hire me on."

"That's great!" Dewey exclaimed.

"It is. The problem, however, is that instead of having me work from home they want me at their main headquarters."

"Where's the main headquarters?" Huey asked cautiously.

"It's in South Beaks." Della answered softly.

"That's four hours away!" Huey cried. "You're leaving us again?! After we _just _got close?"

"Hey, hey, chill!" Dewey snapped. "Let her finish!"

"Huey, this is the break I've been waiting for my whole life." Della said eagerly. "I no longer have to worry if my freelance business will suddenly dry up. I can have a steady job with a steady income. And...I was hoping you boys would come with me."

"To...to South Beaks?" Huey asked, stunned.

"I know this is sudden. But I just found out about the job two days ago. I'm taking it. I really hope you'll join me for the ride."

"Do we have to decide now?" Louie asked nervously.

"No!" Della said quickly. "Of course not. I have a month to get everything in order before moving south. I don't need your decision for another few weeks."

"Okay. We'll...think about it." Dewey promised.

Della smiled, relieved. "Sounds good. Oh, look! Here comes our food."

Suddenly, the boys weren't so hungry anymore.

...

An hour later Della dropped them off at home. "See you boys later!" She called, blowing a kiss to them.

The boys waved half-heartedly until she disappeared down the long driveway. "I can't believe this," Louie moaned. "I thought the only difficult decision we'd have to make would be choosing to live with Uncle D or Uncle Scrooge!"

"Now Mom has unknowingly thrown herself into the mix." Dewey sighed.

"I hate this." Huey grumbled, kicking at the dirt.

"Are you lads coming inside or not?"

Scrooge McDuck, framed in the entrance to his mansion, suddenly found himself the target of three accusatory glares. "Did you know Mom would ask us to come with her to South Beaks?" Huey demanded.

"Aye." Scrooge admitted. "I did. She cannae ask such a thing unless I allow it. She may be your mother, but I'm your guardian."

"Why didn't you warn us?"

"Della insisted on being the one t' ask you. I wasnae going t' disrespect her wishes. And the choice is really up t' yeh boys."

"Great." Huey mumbled. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

"Me too."

"Ditto."

Scrooge stood aside as his nephews filed past with troubled expressions. He frowned in concern as they shuffled up the stairs to their room. "Oh, Della. Ye always cause trouble without meaning t'."

Upstairs, the brothers got into their pajamas and collapsed into bed. "What do we do?" Louie asked desperately. "I mean, I know we just met Mom this year, but I don't want to lose her again. We finally got to know her."

"But I don't want to leave Duckburg!" Huey cried. "I grew up here!"

"So it's either lose our home or lose our mother." Dewey said flatly. "Oh yeah, _that's _a win-win situation."

"And we only have a few weeks to decide." Louie said sullenly.

"You know, I used to hate not having a say in who we lived with." Huey said softly. "Now I wish I _didn't _get to have a say."

...

After one week, Scrooge knew that his nephews needed to take a break. The inevitable choice they would have to make was taking its toll on them. Bags grew under their eyes from lack of sleep and despite their attempts to put on a happy face they could not fool their old uncle.

Scrooge understood their concerns. The first choice they would have to face was either leave the place they knew all their lives or have their mother leave them-again. Even if they stayed in Duckburg, they had _another _decision to make-which uncle would they live with until they turned of age?

No fourteen-year old should have to make such a decision.

"Mrs. Beakley?" Scrooge called.

The nanny was in his office in a minute. "Yes, Mr. McDuck?"

"Would yeh take the lads out for a bit? I think they need some relaxing time."

Mrs. Beakley nodded, her face morphing into an expression of sympathy. "Of course. I'd be delighted to."

"Thank yeh, Mrs. Beakley." Scrooge smiled gratefully. "Hopefully by the time you come back I'll have the plans made for the boys t' have a weekend-long escape."

"Perhaps that's just what the boys need." Mrs. Beakley mused to herself as she left the office. "Huey, Dewey, Louie! Webby! We're going out!"

Her voice became muffled after that, as she had closed the door behind her. Scrooge picked up his phone and dialed. After a moment, a familiar voice answered. "You have reached Launchpad McQuack's cell phone! What can I do for ya?"

"It's me, Launchpad."

"Hey, Mr. McD! Gosh, it's been a while since we last talked!"

"Aye, it has been way too long." Scrooge smiled. "How've yeh been?"

"Great!" Launchpad said cheerfully. "You know the guy I'm working for?"

"The Darkwing Duck character, right?" Scrooge asked, his beak wrinkling slightly at the name. For some reason, the dark crusader rubbed him the wrong way.

"Yeah, him! We've been busting bad guys like crazy lately! I guess that's a good thing, because it means I still have a job."

_Some job. You hardly get paid well for being a superhero. Why do you think GizmoDuck works for me on the side? _Scrooge thought. But rather than say what was running through his head, he said, "I suppose so. Say, Launchpad, is your offer for the boys t' visit still standing?"

"Of course!" Launchpad exclaimed. "I miss my little buddies like crazy! It'd be great if they could come and visit!"

"Then ye get your wish. Since it's a long weekend and the boys donnae have any homework, I thought it would be the perfect time for them t' visit yeh."

"Ah, terrific! We'll have a great time! I can show them the sites, we can go to the movies like we used to...I can even take 'em for a fly!"

"Er...I'm sure ye'll have a great time." Scrooge said hastily, sudden memories of _many _plane crashes rushing back to him. "But I must warn yeh, the lads may nae be in the most enthusiastic state...they've been faced with a most difficult choice."

"What's that?" Launchpad asked in concern. "It's nothing too serious, is it?"

"T' them it is. Yeh remember how I told yeh their mother showed up a few months ago? Well, she asked them if they wanted t' go and live with her in South Beaks."

"Gee, that is a difficult choice! Don't worry, Mr. McD. I'll cheer them right up! And I know these two great kids that will help take their minds off of things."

"Thank you, Launchpad." Scrooge smiled, amused at how Launchpad always managed to make friends with more children than adults. "Are ye sure ye'll have enough room t' hold them?"

"It'll be no problem!" Launchpad assured him. "The guy I'm rooming with is pretty cool about these sorts of things. He's a great guy."

"I trust your judgement, Launchpad. I'll send the boys up on Friday evening. Duckworth should have them there at seven. 537 Avian Way, correct?"

"That's the place!"

"Alright then. Talk t' yeh later, Launchpad."

"Until next time, Mr. McD!" Launchpad said happily and hung up. Scrooge shook his head, having no doubt that the poor man Launchpad was sharing a house with would be hearing all about the upcoming visit.

"Aye, maybe a get-away to St. Canard will bring the boys' spirits up." Scrooge sighed. "A small, quiet vacation always does a soul good."

**If it isn't obvious already, the next chapter will be a crossover with Darkwing Duck :)**


	10. A Bond is a Bond

**I do not own Ducktales.**

**The following chapter is a crossover with Darkwing Duck, which I also do not own.**

**A Bond is a Bond**

"You did _what?_"

Launchpad flinched at the angry cry from Drake Mallard, his best friend and superhero Darkwing Duck. "Ah, it's only for a couple of days DW."

Drake paced the length of his living room floor, feathers standing up in agitation. "I think you've forgotten, Launchpad, that I have a _secret identity that has to stay a secret._"

"It will stay a secret!" Launchpad assured him. "The boys can stay in my room and I can sleep down here. That way they won't see any of us going through the secret passage to Darkwing Tower."

"That's another thing." Drake frowned and crossed his arms. "I don't know how I feel about three teenage boys that I don't know in my house. Actually, I do know how I feel-I don't like it one bit."

"They're good boys." Launchpad defended.

Drake arched an eyebrow. "Aren't these the same boys that managed to convince the world that Friday was Saturday?"

"Er...yeah, but to be fair they were only trying to convince their uncle."

"Oh, because that makes it _so _much better."

"Well, it's not any different from the time Gosalyn convinced all of St. Canard that there was an alien invasion so that she wouldn't have to go to school and take a math test." Launchpad pointed out.

That caused the man to pause. "True...but these boys sound just as mischievous as my daughter. And I don't think having them under the same roof will be good for anyone."

"It's only for two days." Launchpad pleaded. "I haven't seen the kids for a long time...you trust me, don't you?"

Drake sighed heavily, knowing that this was one of those few battles in life he would lose. Launchpad always regaled him, Gosalyn and Honker with tales of his adventures with Scrooge McDuck and his nephews, and he always spoke of the kids fondly. This was not something Drake wanted to take away from Launchpad, especially when it was obvious how important it was to him. "Two days. That's it. They stay in your room, we keep a silent alarm on the doorway so we know when they're out of the room and they are absolutely not allowed in Gosalyn's room."

Launchpad nodded his head eagerly. "That's fine! Thanks, DW!"

Drake was immediately engulfed in a bear hug by the pilot. "Yeah, yeah." He wheezed. "Next time, just _ask _me before you invite people over to stay here."

"Dad! I'm home!"

The feminine shout travelled through the house, as it was injected with as much volume as the speaker's little frame could put into it (which was surprisingly a lot). Launchpad set Drake down just as Gosalyn Mallard, Drake's adopted daughter, and Honker Muddlefoot, her best friend, entered the living room with backpacks slung over their shoulders.

Drake cast a quick glance at the clock hanging above the entryway. "You two are ten minutes later than you normally are. Why?"

Gosalyn rolled her eyes. Her father tended to be suspicious of anything she did that was off. She supposed she couldn't blame him, considering the stunts she and Honker pulled on a daily basis (although the latter's participation in such stunts was normally forced). "We stopped by the corner store and got some slushies."

In unison, Gosalyn and Honker stuck out their tongues, revealing a colourful splash of purple and green. Drake rolled his eyes and smirked. "That was not something I needed to see. Homework?"

"No." Gosalyn answered, tossing her bag aside and flopping on the couch. Honker copied her actions and watched as his best friend flicked through the channels, trying as hard as he could to avoid eye contact with his neighbour.

"Honker, is there any homework you and Gosalyn need to be doing?" Drake asked, studying the boy intently.

Honker struggled to keep his face neutral. "No."

"Not bad. This time your eye only twitched for a second."

Gosalyn sighed in disappointment. "Well, he's come a long way in lying in six years. He used to stutter and break out in a cold sweat. Now only his eye twitches."

"You make it sound progression in learning to lie is a _good _thing." Honker complained.

"It is." Gosalyn said firmly.

"No, it's not." Drake said, equally as firm. "Honker, stop being corrupted by my daughter. You and that twitching eye are the only way I know if she's doing something...Gosalyn-y."

"So little trust." Gosalyn said dramatically. Her father ignored her and tossed the purple backpack at her, causing the girl to grunt and reluctantly get up. "Fine, I'm going. C'mon, Honk. You can help me out, since you and your genius-ness finished _all the work at school._"

"Don't give her the answers, guide her through it!" Drake warned as the two kids filed out of the room. "I mean it! I know where you live!"

"Yes sir," Honker called back, following his friend up the stairs.

Drake watched them go and collapsed onto the couch. "Great. As of this weekend, I will have five teenagers running my house amok."

"Is Honkman staying over too?" Launchpad questioned.

"When _doesn't _that kid stay over?" Drake snorted, a fond smile crossing his beak. "Soon I'm going to start charging him room and board."

"This weekend will be great!"

"If my house is still in one piece by the end of the forty-eight hours, then I will concur with that statement."

...

"I can't believe it!" Huey exclaimed excitedly, his suitcase clutched in his wings as he and his brothers hurried down the stone steps and towards the limo. "We're finally going to visit Launchpad!"

"Yeah, instead of him coming here." Louie smiled. "I always wanted to visit St. Canard."

"Boys!"

"Oh, great. Here come the rules." Dewey mumbled, pausing with his brothers at the bottom of the steps and turning around. Scrooge stepped out the front doors and peered down at them with a stern expression.

"Remember, yeh will be a guest at Launchpad's home. This means yeh will be on your best behaviour, or else."

"Got it." The triplets chorused.

"And Launchpad has a roommate, so yeh will be considerate t' him as well. No loud music, no rambunctiousness and _no _shenanigans."

"But what if we want Sunday to become Monday?" Huey asked innocently.

"We have that power, you know." Louie added.

"Then the lot of yeh will be taking a trip over my knee." Scrooge growled warningly.

"We'll be good!" Dewey assured his uncle quickly. "I promise! We know better than to be hellions at someone else's place."

"We'll be polite and we'll even clean up after ourselves." Louie assured him.

Scrooge rolled his eyes. "Aye, that's a miracle in itself. Do I get a hug before yeh go?"

Huey, Dewey and Louie dropped their bags and raced back up the steps, enveloping Scrooge in a tight hug. "Have fun, lads." Scrooge ordered, rubbing their heads lovingly.

"We will." The triplets promised.

Mrs. Beakley bustled out of the mansion at that moment, carrying a plate of freshly baked cookies secured tightly by plastic wrap. "I made a little snack for the road."

"Thanks, Mrs. Beakley." The boys gave their nanny a hug as well and took the baked goods eagerly. "We'll see you in a few days!"

Scrooge smiled as his nephews tore back down the steps, grabbing their bags and filing into the limo. "This weekend should be joost what the lads need."

A flash of pink caught his attention and he turned his head slightly. He was instantly greeted by the sight of his adopted niece hanging out the first-floor drawing room window, all of her weight being balanced on two tiny elbows. "Webbigale! Get inside before yeh hurt yourself!"

Webby tore her gaze from her departing cousins and stared at Scrooge. "Why can't I visit Launchpad?" She asked, ignoring her uncle's order.

Scrooge sighed. "I told yeh, the boys need a break-"

"Yeah, from their mother!" Webby interrupted, annoyance evident in her tone. "I don't see how me going with them is going to agitate them even more!"

"Oh, I donnae know, you're agitating me quite a bit right now." Scrooge muttered under his breath.

Mrs. Beakley, however, wasn't going to allow her granddaughter to get away with her attitude. "Webbigale Vanderquack! What have I told you about respecting your elders? Mr. McDuck has a good reason for not sending you along and you will respect it!"

Webby flinched. "Sorry, Uncle Scrooge." She muttered, staring at the colourful flowers below the window she was leaning out of. "I didn't mean to be rude."

"I know yeh didnae. I promise, yeh can visit Launchpad another time." Scrooge said gently. "Nao, will yeh _please _stop leaning out the window like that?"

"Why? I'm not going to-"Webby began. But just then, she finally lost her balance and tipped over the window sill and into the garden below. The girl blinked, dazed for only a moment before quickly getting to her webbed feet. "-fall out." She finished sheepishly, brushing the dirt from her pink sweater as best she could.

"Aye, yeh kids never listen t' me until it's too late." Scrooge shook his head and leaned over the iron railing, giving Webby a gentle rap on the head with his cane. "Go get washed up and I'll take yeh out for dinner."

Webby grinned widely. "Okay!" She raced back into the mansion, dirt specks making a trail behind her as they fell from her wool sweater.

"Oh dear!" Mrs. Beakley frowned. "If those are grass stains, they'll never come out!"

She hurried after her granddaughter and Scrooge glanced after them in amusement. "And that means she'll need a new sweater, which I'll end up paying for. That was probably her plan all along-nao she's getting a free dinner out of it too."

...

"How much longer?" Huey moaned, shrinking back in the seat and staring out the window desperately. They had been on the road for nearly an hour, and for that hour they had been listening endlessly to Duckworth's favourite radio station-Classic Hits 104.6. And those classic hits _weren't _the hits of their time.

"We will be at Launchpad's residence in five minutes." Duckworth answered.

"Will you please turn that junk off?" Dewey pleaded, pressing his wings over his ears. "Those screeching violins are giving me a headache."

"And that punk rock you listen to daily doesn't?" Duckworth asked indigently.

"No, it's our fault." Louie muttered. "We broke Duckworth's sacred rule-no eating in the limo."

"Hey, we offered to share!" Huey cried. "But he didn't want any of Mrs. Beakley's cookies."

"For the very reason that crumbs would get everywhere." Duckworth said in annoyance. "And that's precisely what you miscreants have done."

Dewey perked up when the limo began slowing down. His eyes darted wildly around the suburban neighbourhood. "Are we here?"

"Lucky for you, yes." Duckworth drawled. He pulled the limo into the driveway and popped the trunk.

The triplets eagerly climbed out of the limo and grabbed their bags. As they were doing so the front door to the house flew open and Launchpad McQuack charged out, a delighted grin on his face. "Little buddies!"

"Launchpad!" They cried and instantly found themselves in a tight embrace by their friend.

"Wow, I can't believe how much you've grown!" Launchpad exclaimed, finally setting them down and surveying them. "It's been a while!"

"Too long." Huey agreed. "We're really glad to spend the weekend with you."

"Me too! I can't wait to show you around St. Canard." Launchpad smiled. "Duckworth! It's good to see you!"

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Mr. McQuack." Duckworth inclined his head. "Try to keep the boys in line."

"We'll be on our best behaviour." Louie promised. "And we're sorry about the crumbs."

"Hmm. I ought to make you clean the limo out when you get back." Duckworth mused, starting the limo up again. "Have a nice time."

"Yeesh, you ate in the limo?" Launchpad asked in amazement as they waved goodbye to the departing butler. "How'd you sneak the food in?"

"Well, we pretty much just brought in a plate of cookies and started eating them before he could stop us." Huey grinned.

"Are you still a sidekick?" Dewey asked, lugging his suitcase after his pilot friend.

Launchpad opened the front door and let the boys in first. "Oh, yeah! Darkwing and I are a great team!"

"Do you think we could meet him?" Huey asked hopefully.

"Sorry, kiddo. Darkwing is big on secrecy." Launchpad ruffled his feathers. "But maybe I can tell you a few stories. First, let's get you guys settled in. My room is on the first floor."

"But where will you sleep?" Dewey questioned as they climbed up the stairs.

"I'll crash on the couch." Launchpad waved a hand dismissively when they started to protest. "Ah, it's a comfortable couch. And you're the guests!"

Louie glanced around the second floor landing and spotted one door covered in mini rock band posters. "Is that your roommate's room?" He asked in surprise.

Launchpad laughed and opened his own bedroom door. "Nah! That's Gosalyn's room. She's the daughter of my, uh, roommate, Drake Mallard."

"Oh." Louie peered into the room and grinned. Launchpad's room was decked out with model airplanes and posters of famous pilots. "I see your interests haven't changed."

"Not at all." Launchpad puffed out his chest proudly. "I'm still the pilot with the cheapest rates!"

"Uncle Scrooge said that's what he misses the most." Huey said as he tossed his suitcase at the foot of the bed. "The cheapest pilot he can find nowadays is five times more expensive than you were."

"Aw, gee."

"Where is your roommate?" Huey asked.

"Uh...he's out running errands at the moment." Launchpad answered. "You guys get settled. I'll be downstairs getting supper ready. You eat yet?"

"Nope."

"Nuh-uh."

"No."

"Perfect! I'll fry up some burgers." Launchpad smiled. "Come on down when you're ready." He started out the door and paused. "Oh, yeah! Dar-uh, Drake would like his room and his daughter's room to be off-limits."

"Of course." Louie nodded. "We wouldn't go into someone else's room without permission. Well...at least, not someone we're guests to."

"I know you wouldn't. Drake just likes his privacy. See you guys soon!" Launchpad waved and left.

"I wonder if Uncle Scrooge knew Launchpad's roommate had a daughter." Huey mused.

"Probably not. Or else he would have given us _double _the lecture." Dewey wrinkled his beak. "Maybe Launchpad just didn't think to tell Uncle Scrooge."

"That's Launchpad alright." Louie agreed. He glanced at the double bed situated in the corner. "Okay, it looks like two can fit on there. So who-?"

Huey and Dewey jumped on the bed and smirked at their brother. Louie frowned in annoyance. "And as usual, I'm the one camped out on the floor. You guys suck."

...

At seven-fifteen, Launchpad heard the familiar whir of the swirling armchairs. He cast a glance at the ceiling, but he didn't hear footsteps rushing to investigate. He gave the burgers sizzling in the frying pan a quick flip before exiting the kitchen. "Hey," He greeted softly. "Did you find her?"

Drake glanced up at his friend, the anxiety obvious. "No," he whispered. "I searched _everywhere_-and I can't find her or Honker anywhere."

Launchpad swallowed thickly. "Honkman's gone too?"

"I went to the Muddlefoot's before going to my lair. They said Honker hadn't come home from school-they think he's out 'playing' with Gosalyn." Drake rubbed his forehead, trying to fight the beginnings of a headache. "LP, what if the Steerminator got them?"

"I'm sure they're fine, DW." Launchpad assured, letting the nickname slip. "Why don't you go look for them some more? I'll stay here and watch the kids."

"Oh, yeah. Your friends. Where are they?"

"Upstairs. Don't worry, I told them that your room and Gosalyn's room were off-limits."

"Good." Drake took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm going to go back and contact S.H.U.S.H. I was hoping they might have shown up while I was gone..."

A sudden pounding of feet on the stairs caused both adults to jump slightly. Despite Drake's desperate desire to see his little girl and her best friend come tearing into the living room, it was three identical triplets that halted in the entryway.

"Hello, sir." The boy dressed in a red T-shirt and cap said politely. "You must be Mr. Mallard. I'm Huey."

"I'm Dewey," the one in the blue sports jersey introduced.

"And I'm Louie." The green sweat-shirted boy smiled. "Thanks for letting us stay here for the weekend."

"It's as much Launchpad's place as it is mine." Drake said, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Launchpad, your burgers are burning," Dewey informed, spotting the black smoke rising from the frying pans on the stove.

"Shoot!" Launchpad exclaimed and hurried to prevent a house fire.

Louie studied Launchpad's roommate thoughtfully. He looked pretty tense, his wings clutching the arms of the armchair he was sitting in. Thinking his discomfort was due to the worries of three teenage boys being in his home, Louie tried to reassure him. "I know it must be weird having three teenage boys in your house, especially since you have a daughter, but we promise we'll be on our best behaviour."

Drake's head shot up. "Launchpad told you about Gosalyn, huh?"

"Not much." Dewey admitted. "But he says you like your privacy. That's cool. I wouldn't really want a friend of mine blabbing about my kid to a complete stranger either."

Drake could not help but smirk at that. "Yeah, I guess Launchpad would've told you her life story if I wasn't so uptight on privacy." At the thought of his baby girl, he sighed sadly.

"What's wrong?" Huey asked with a frown.

"My daughter...is extremely late." Drake answered slowly, knowing that there was no way he would be able to put on a host-worthy attitude. And admittedly, the kids were as decent and polite as Launchpad made them out to be. "And I'm a bit worried."

"We could help look for her if you want." Louie offered, knowing how much his Uncle Scrooge hated it when they were late and didn't call.

_Huh. Launchpad was right-they _do _help anyone in need. Not often you see kids like that anymore. _Drake managed a smile. "I appreciate the thought. But you just got here and you are guests, and I'm sure Gosalyn will be home soon."

_I hope, I hope oh _please _have her walk through that door right now._

Just as the wishful thought finished, the front door slammed open. Drake jumped out of his chair on instinct before remembering who was in the room with him.

The redheaded menace that was his daughter stumbled into the room, backpack slung over her shoulder and a sheen of sweat on her brow.

_Thank you thank you thank you!_

Drake immediately raced over and hugged Gosalyn, squeezing her tight. "You're okay!"

"Of course I'm okay!" Gosalyn panted.

Huey, Dewey and Louie respectfully left the room and went to see how Launchpad was holding up. Drake set Gosalyn down and studied her intently. "What happened? Did someone try to hurt you? Were you kidnapped? Did Taurus Baulba try to take you and Honker as leverage? Wait, where's Honker?"

As if on cue the spectacled boy came into the room, wheezing. "That was the worst experience of my life." He moaned.

_Oh, thank you!_

Drake grinned in relief. His daughter was safe and her best friend (who over the past six years had grown to be like a son) was in one piece. "Before I start yelling, you wanna tell me what happened?"

"We both fell asleep on the bus and missed our stop." Gosalyn answered simply. "We were stuck on that stupid thing for _hours _before it made a round-about trip."

"It was hot and smelly and it _sucked_." Honker said flatly, his rare use of inappropriate language sending Drake and Gosalyn into giggles.

"Hey, your back!" Launchpad exclaimed, exiting the kitchen and grabbing the two teens into a hug. "What happened?"

"Unintentional prolonged bus trip." Gosalyn replied. "Is supper ready? I'm starved!"

"It's all set on the table! And my friends from Duckburg are here!"

"Oh, yeah!" Gosalyn exclaimed, having not noticed the triplets when she first entered the house. "C'mon, Honk. Let's go meet them!"

The two fifteen-year olds tore into kitchen to see the famous nephews of Scrooge McDuck piling condiments on their burgers. "Hiya!" Gosalyn greeted cheerfully. "I'm Gosalyn, and this is my best pal Honker!"

"Nice to meet you." Honker said politely.

Huey grinned. "Hey. I'm Huey. And these are my brothers (as if you couldn't tell) Dewey and Louie."

Gosalyn stared with wide eyes. "Your names _rhyme._"

"Gosalyn!" Drake hissed, mortified.

"We get that all the time." Dewey laughed. "Actually, our full names don't rhyme at all."

"What are they?"

"Huebert."

"Louis."

"I'd rather not say." Dewey grinned sheepishly.

"It can't be any worse than Herbert." Honker said feelingly. "And as surprising as it may seem, I actually like Honker better."

"Huh. Good point. Alright, my full name is Deuteronomy."

"Oh, wow. No wonder you go by Dewey." Gosalyn said bluntly.

Drake slapped his forehead. "I should have apologized in advance for my daughter. She has no idea when _not _to say something."

"What?" Gosalyn asked indigently. "I'm just saying."

"And you're going to stop saying and start eating before you embarrass me further."

Gosalyn rolled her eyes and climbed into a chair. "Oh, Dad, can Honker stay overnight?"

"Why not? He practically lives here anyway."

"Keen gear!"

Drake shot Launchpad a smug smirk. "What did I tell you? Five teenagers. Under one roof. This will not end well."

...

After a minor food fight broke out (caused, of course, by Gosalyn), the five teens found themselves in the living room playing video games while Drake and Launchpad took care of the mess. "So, have you ever met Darkwing Duck?" Louie asked conversationally as he, Honker and Dewey played a round of _Alien Invasion_.

"Tons of times!" Gosalyn boasted. Honker flinched slightly and subtly elbowed her leg. Gosalyn ignored his gesture (and all the warnings her father had given her). "I'm president of the Darkwing Duck fan club. Honker is vice-president."

"Lucky." Huey sighed. "What's he like?"

"He's arrogant, conceited and a glory-hog." Gosalyn shrugged. "But he's nice and helpful and heroic too. What about you guys? What's it like living with Scrooge McDuck?"

"Awesome. He takes us with him whenever he discovers a location of a priceless artifact or treasure." Huey grinned. "We've been all over the world!"

"Keen gear!" Gosalyn said, awed. The all-too intriguing question entered her mind and she asked it without thinking. "What happened to your parents?"

Honker actually dropped his controller in shock. "Gosalyn!" He hissed. He knew that his friend did not feel uncomfortable when asked about her tragic past but it was absolutely not right for her to assume the same thing of others. "You can't just ask people that!"

"It's okay." Louie smiled softly. "We'll tell our story if you tell yours. Red hair _is _a dominant trait, you know."

"Well, we never knew our father. He's out there somewhere. Our mom left us with our Uncle D when we were two. He left to join the Navy when we were eight, so now we're living with Uncle Scrooge. Our mom showed up a few months back, so we're now in contact with her, which is nice." Dewey summarized.

"Both my parents died when I was one." Gosalyn leaned back in the sofa cushions. "I don't remember them much. I lived with my Grandpa Waddlemeyer until he died. I lived in the orphanage for three years before Dad came and adopted me when I was nine."

"Did it...did it feel weird having a stranger adopt you?" Louie asked carefully.

"Kind of, at first. But I knew from the start that he would always be my dad, even if we weren't blood related. I called him dad in the first hour he adopted me." Gosalyn smiled happily. "And he's been awesome."

Louie exchanged glances with his brothers. They were all thinking the same thing.

Their mother was, in many ways, still a stranger to them. But if Gosalyn could instantly create such a fatherly connection with Drake Mallard, then could they do the same if they went to live with Della? What if their fear of leaving stopped the only chance they would have at making a mother-son connection?

What if they missed out on having a relationship with their mother like Gosalyn had with Drake?

And just like that, the trip that was supposed to take their minds off of their problems brought everything rushing back.


	11. First Difficult Decision Made

**I do not own Ducktales.**

**The beginning of the following chapter is a crossover with Darkwing Duck, which I do not own.**

**First Difficult Decision Made**

The impending decision was eventually pushed to the back of the triplet's minds as Launchpad made good on his promise to show them around Saint Canard. He treated the boys to lunch at Hamburger Hippo and regaled them with tales of his adventures with Darkwing Duck. The pilot event took them to a baseball game.

Most of their excursions were during the day, as Launchpad was pretty firm (or as firm as Launchpad could be) on keeping them inside at night. In his words, Saint Canard had villains that were the complete opposites of the Beagle Boys-they were dangerous.

When Launchpad was out at night working with the mysterious vigilante and Gosalyn's father was at work (he mostly worked nights, but the girl didn't specify his occupation), the group of teens would watch a series of horror movies or play a video game marathon.

The end of the weekend came faster than the boys would have liked. Early Monday morning they packed their bags and stacked them by the front door. The scent of bacon and scrambled eggs lured them into the kitchen, where Gosalyn and Honker were already digging in.

"Hey, guys!" Launchpad greeted, tipping some bacon onto a plate. "Want a bite before you leave?"

"Yeah, sure." Huey dropped into a chair and his brothers took a seat on either side of him.

"Thanks a lot for having us, Launchpad. I had a blast." Dewey smiled.

"We'll have to do this again some time." Louie added.

"Hey, maybe we can take a trip to see you!" Gosalyn said, having taken quite the liking to the teens. "I've never been to Duckburg before."

"That'd be cool." Huey agreed.

They ate their breakfast in a contented silence. The triplets had just finished eating when a horn sounded from outside. "And that would be Duckworth." Dewey grabbed his empty plate and put in the sink.

"On time, as always." Louie remarked.

Gosalyn jumped from her seat and dragged Honker over to the kitchen window. She stared at the limo with wide eyes. "You have a limo?!"

"Of course." Huey grinned. "You can hardly call yourself the richest duck in the world if you don't own a limo."

The triplets entered the front hall and grabbed their suitcases. Drake walked down the stairs at that moment, his expression one of exhaustion. "Leaving already?"

"Yeah. We, sadly, have school tomorrow." Dewey sighed. "Or else we would have stayed a little longer."

"Well, you left my house in one piece, so you're welcome to visit again."

"Thanks." Louie smiled. "We appreciate you letting us stay over."

"Eh, it was nothing. If I can handle Hurricane Gosalyn, I'm pretty sure I can handle any other teenager." Drake smirked.

"See ya, little buddies!" Launchpad said emotionally, wrapping them up in a hug. Huey winced at his tight grip.

"See you, Launchpad. Visit us soon." He rasped.

"And bring us with you!" Gosalyn said eagerly.

"Bye, guys." Honker waved.

"Yeah, catch ya later."

Launchpad let go and the boys shouldered their bags, waved and left the house. "Hey, Duckworth!" Dewey called.

"Good to see you haven't destroyed the house." Duckworth returned. He gathered the bags from the boys and placed them in the trunk.

Huey let out a dramatic sigh. "I don't see why people think we have the capabilities to destroy a whole house."

"Well, you have the capabilities of tricking the entire world into thinking Friday is Saturday, so forgive the people for thinking you could commit acts of destruction." The butler drawled.

Louie snapped his fingers. "Touché."

They climbed into the limo and Duckworth began the trip back to Duckburg-the place where the brothers would finally need to make a decision.

...

Huey, Dewey and Louie arrived home to an empty mansion. Duckworth informed them that Scrooge was held up at work and Mrs. Beakley had taken Webby errand-running. The boys thanked Duckworth for picking them up and trudged up to their room, knowing that a lengthy discussion would occur.

"Alright," Huey sighed as he threw his bag in a corner of the room. "Fun time over. We need to stop putting this off."

"Yeah," Dewey agreed. "We don't have much time left."

"Maybe we should start making a list of pros and cons." Louie suggested, sitting down on the floor. "Why should we live with Mom?"

"Well, it would be a good chance to really get to know her." Dewey said.

"And we could finally live with the mother we've dreamed of." Huey added. "Someone to actually celebrate Mother's Day with."

"It would be a new experience for us. We get to live in a new place and start over-with Mom."

"Okay. Why shouldn't we live with Mom?" Louie asked next.

"She'll probably be at work a lot." Huey frowned.

"We'll be leaving behind our friends...and Uncle Scrooge and Uncle D and Uncle Ludwig." Dewey said sadly.

"We'll have to attend a strange new school."

"But we can't let that stop us." Louie rubbed his forehead. "I mean, we'll make new friends and get used to our surroundings. We'll still be in contact with everyone here in Duckburg. It's not like we're disappearing off the face of the Earth."

"How can we be expected to choose between the mother we finally rediscovered or the place with the friends and family we've known forever?" Huey asked in frustration.

"Well...Launchpad made out okay." Dewey said slowly. "He found new friends when he moved, and he still stays in contact with us."

"That's true."

The trio lapsed into a thoughtful silence.

A soft knock sounded on their bedroom door a few minutes later, bringing them from their contemplating. "Come in," Huey called.

Duckworth opened the door and peered in. "Mr. McDuck says he won't be home until late."

"Oh. Okay." Louie managed a smile.

The elderly butler examined their expressions for a brief moment. "I feel that since Mr. McDuck will be at the office until late and Mrs. Beakley and Webbigale will not arrive until after dinner, it would be convenient to order a pizza."

"Sounds great!" Huey grinned.

"Ditto," Dewey agreed.

"Shall I get extra pineapples this time?"

"Yeah. I'm in the mood for some pineapple-y goodness." Louie nodded.

"And yet it was only three weeks ago where you desired the minimal amount of pineapple."

"It's enough time to make me desire extra pineapple." Louie defended his fickle eating habits.

"Hmm. I shall get on that." Duckworth inclined his head and left to make the order.

"I wish Mom would always ask how much pineapple I want on my pizza." Louie muttered. "You ask for extra pineapples once and suddenly that's all you get."

Huey suddenly gasped, his eyes growing wide as an epiphany hit him. He turned to stare at his brothers, eyes wild with emotion. "What?" Dewey cried, looking around frantically, half-expecting the Beagle Boys to be behind him. "What?"

"I think I made my decision," Huey breathed. "I'm staying here, in Duckburg."

Dewey and Louie exchanged glances. "And what brought this revelation about?"

"Mom _always _has to ask us, in most cases, what we want to eat, what we want to drink, what we want in general. And when she doesn't ask, she always gets the things we don't like. But Duckworth _knows. _Just like Uncle Scrooge knows and Uncle D knows and Uncle Ludwig and Mrs. Beakley know."

"Okay..."Louie arched an eyebrow. "So they know what we like and what we don't like."

"That's it!" Huey pointed at his brother. "They took the _time _to get to know us and our tastes. From the important things to the small details."

"Yeah." Louie agreed, realizing what his brother was trying to get at. "Mom is our mom, but yet it's everyone else who truly are family, even those who aren't blood relatives."

"Despite giving birth to us, Mom can't tell us apart unless we wear our signature colours, even after all these months." Dewey added. "Uncle D knew exactly who I was when I was wearing my white pajamas. Mom didn't."

"Despite all the bonding we've done, Mom is still a stranger to us, and we're strangers to her." Louie said softly.

"And just because she's moving doesn't mean we won't see her ever again." Huey said firmly. "But our family is here. The family that loved us since the beginning and took the risks along with the joys of raising us."

"I think we should be the ones telling this to Mom right now." Dewey interjected. "That way, she doesn't have to wait for an answer and can get herself settled for the move."

His brothers nodded in agreement and sped downstairs. "Hey Duckworth, is it cool if we ask Mom to get ice cream with us after dinner?" Huey called, the phone from his uncle's home office dangling from his wing.

"I suppose so." Duckworth called back. "But you must be back by curfew."

"We will." Louie promised.

Huey dialled the number to his mother's place and asked her if she would meet them at the ice cream parlour in two hours. Della agreed and said she'd swing by in a cab to pick them up.

"Do you think," Louie asked softly as they headed for the dining room. "Mom will still contact us on a daily basis when she moves?"

"I think she will." Huey answered. "And if she doesn't, then that only proves we made the right decision."

...

Two hours later (and surprisingly hungry despite the still-digesting pizza in their stomachs) the triplets arrived at the ice cream parlour with their mother. They grabbed a booth in the back and placed their orders.

"So," Della began as the waiter walked away. "How was your visit to Saint Canard?"

"Awesome!" Dewey grinned. "It was great to see Launchpad again, and his roommate is pretty cool. A bit moody, but cool."

"His daughter is cool too," Louie added. "Her friend is a bit geeky, but he's a neat guy."

"I'm glad you boys had fun." Della smiled. "I don't suppose you've given any thought to my offer?"

"Actually, that's the main reason we wanted to meet you here." Huey admitted. He folded his wings together and took a deep breath. "Mom, we want to stay in Duckburg."

Della nodded, a bit sadly. "I understand. This is the place you were born in raised after all. I was just kind of hoping we could live together as a family."

"I know. But the thing is, our family is here." Dewey explained. "I know you feel bad about leaving us for so long, and we forgive you, we do. It's just that Uncle D and Uncle Scrooge and Uncle Ludwig have given us so much, sacrificed so much. We can't repay them by just leaving."

"I know they probably wouldn't discourage us from going to live with you, but _we _feel like it's the wrong thing to do." Louie added. "We decided that we're happy here, with our uncles and our surrogate family members. They've always taken time to care for us."

"We're glad you're here and that we got to have a chance to know you. We want that to continue. But from here on out, you're going to have to make most of the effort." Huey said, a bit firmly.

Della stared at them for a long moment before breaking out into a small grin. "I will. I promise. And you're right. Donald and Uncle Scrooge and even Uncle Ludwig have done a terrific job in raising you kids-a better job than I could ever have done."

"We'll miss you." Louie said sincerely. "But we can always come and visit and talk over the phone."

"Uncle Scrooge will just complain a lot about the phone bill." Dewey snickered.

"Well, that's one decision made." Huey sighed. He glanced up when the waiter returned with their ice cream. He grabbed his sundae and took a big bite.

"What's the other decision?" Della asked curiously.

"We now have to decide if we want to continue living with Uncle Scrooge or go back to living with Uncle Donald." Dewey answered on behalf of his brother, who was stuffing his beak with ice cream.

"I don't think I could help you there." Della laughed. "My opinion would be biased, considering I spent enough of my life living with that hot head."


End file.
